Forbidden Love
by xxMaplestar
Summary: Takes place after Dark River... Jaypaw finds out that he is in love with Cinderpaw, but he's a medicine cat so he can't be! Follow him as he struggles againt himself and the Warrior code. Please R&R !COMPLETE!
1. Allegiances

Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors!

**ThunderClan**

Leader Firestar- ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

Deputy Brabmleclaw- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat Leafpool0 light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes (Apprentice- Jaypaw)

Warriors Squirrelflight- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Dustpelt- dark brown tabby tom (Apprentice, Hazelpaw)

Sandstorm- pale ginger she-cat (Apprentice, Honeypaw)

Cloudtail- long-haired white tom (Apprentice, Cinderpaw)

Brackenfur- golden brown tabby tom (Apprentice, Hollypaw)

Sorreltail- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with ember eyes

Thornclaw- golden brown tabby tom (Apprentice, Poppypaw)

Brightheart- white she-cat with ginger patches

Ashfur- pale gray (with darker flecks) tom, dark blue eyes (Apprentice, Lionpaw)

Spiderleg- long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes (Apprentice, Mousepaw)

Brook Where Small Fish Swim (Brook)- brown tabby she-cat, formerly of the Tribe of Rushing Water

Stormfur- dark gray tom with amber eyes, formerly of RiverClan

Whitewing- white she-cat with green eyes

Birchfall- light brown tabby tom

Graystripe- long-haired gray tom

Millie- silver tabby she-cat, former kittypet, blue eyes

Apprentices Berrypaw- cream-colored tom

Hazelpaw- small gray-and-white she-cat

Mousepaw- gray-and-white tom

Cinderpaw- gray tabby she-cat

Honeypaw- light brown tabby she-cat

Poppypaw- tortoiseshell she-cat

Lionpaw- golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Hollypaw- black she-cat with green eyes

Jaypaw- gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Queens Ferncloud- pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat, green eyes, mother of Dustpelt's kits: Icekit (white she-cat) and Foxkit (reddish tabby tom)

Dasiy- cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

Elders Longtail- pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

Mousefur- small dusky brown she-cat

**ShadowClan**

Leader Blackstar- large white tom with huge jet-black paws

Deputy Russetfur- dark ginger she-cat

Medicine Cat Littlecloud- very small tabby tom

Warriors Oakfur- small brown tom

Roawnclaw- ginger tom (Apprentice, Ivypaw)

Smokefoot- black tom (Apprentice, Owlpaw)

Snowbird- pure white she-cat

Queens Tawnypelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes, mother of Tigerkit, Flamekit, and Dawnkit

Elders Cedarheart- dark gray tom

Tallpoppy- long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

**WindClan**

Leader Onestar- brown tabby tom

Deputy Ashfoot- gray she-cat

Medicine Cat Barkface- short-tailed brown tom (Apprentice, Kestrelpaw)

Warriors Tornear- tabby tom (Apprentice, Harepaw)

Crowfeather- dark gray tom (Apprentice, Heatherpaw)

Owlwhisker- light brown tabby tom

Whitetail- small white she-cat (Apprentice, Breezepaw)

Nightcloud- black she-cat

Weaselfur- ginger tom with white paws

Queens Gorsetail- very pale gray-and-white cat with blue eyes, mother of Thistlekit, Sedgekit, and Swallowkit

Elders Morningflower- very old tortoiseshell queen

Webfoot- dark gray tabby tom

**RiverClan**

Leader Leopardstar- unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

Deputy Mistyfoot- gray she-cat with blue eyes (Apprentice, Dapplepaw)

Medicine Cat Mothwing- dappled golden she-cat (Apprentice, Willowpaw)

Warriors Blackclaw- smoky black tom

Voletooth- small brown tabby tom (Apprentice, Minnowpaw)

Reewhisker- black tom (Apprentice, Pouncepaw)

Mosspelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes (Apprentice, Pebblepaw)

Beechfur- light brown tom

Rippletail- dark gray tabby tom

Queens Dawnflower- pale gray she-cat

Graymist- pale gray tabby, mother of Sneezekit and Mallowkit

Icewing- heavily pregnant white she-cat with blue eyes

Elders Heavystep- thickset tabby tom

Swallowtail- dark tabby she-cat

Stonestream- gray tom


	2. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters—they are Warriors!**

**Prologue**

_Jaypaw__ curled up in his nest, after a long day of herb-searching with __Leafpool__. They had found a lot of useful herbs, and now the supply was well-stocked. __Jaypaw'spaws__were__ aching, and he was happy to finally be resting. Beside him, he could hear the steady breathing of __Cinderpaw__. Her leg was healing quickly, and it wouldn't be long before she left the medicine cat den and could finally go back to the Apprentice's den. __Jaypaw__ was happy that he would finally be able to get some decent sleep, but there was a strange feeling inside of him, like a thorn tugging at his heart. But soon, he was lulled to sleep by __Leafpool's__ breathing._

_The next morning when __Jaypaw__ woke up, an empty feeling overcame him. He padded slowly to where __Cinderpaw__ had been sleeping the night before, to find that she was no longer there. Slight panic washing through him, he went to __Leafpool's__ side. She was already awake and he could smell the herbs that she must be sorting._

_"Good morning, __Leafpool__," he meowed, trying not to sound too worried._

_"Oh, you're awake!" she meowed, happily. "Here, could you help me sort out some of these leafs?" The strong scent of dock hit __Jaypaw's__ nose._

_"Fine," he agreed, sitting down to help his mentor. For a few moments, they sat in silence, before the curiosity eventually overcame __Jaypaw__. "By the way… what happened to __Cinderpaw__?" He struggled to sound casual, and hoped that the concern didn't show in his voice._

_"Oh, she moved back to the __Appprentice's__ den," __Leafpool__ informed him. "Why?"_

_"Well… I just didn't think he leg would heal _that _quick__," __Jaypaw__ lied. "That's good though."_

_"Yea," __Leafpool__ sighed. "I'm so glad she's okay." _Me too, _Jaypaw__ thought._

_Later that day, __Hollypaw__ bounded up to __Jaypaw__, bringing __Cinderpaw__ along with her. __Jaypaw's__ paws tingled, but he didn't know why._

_"Hi, __Jaypaw__," __Hollypaw__ purred. "__Wanna__ toss around a moss ball with us?" She glanced at __Leafpool__, who, by the sound of it, was __still sorting herbs. "I mean… if you're not too busy," she added._

_"Why?" __Jaypaw__ asked, turning his body to face his sister._

_"Well, if you don't want to then you don't have to," __Hollypaw__ said quietly._

_"No, no, I will," he meowed. "Okay, so where's the moss ball?"_

_"Actually, we also came to see if we could borrow some?" __Hollypaw__ asked. __Jaypaw's__ neck fur bristled. Was that the only reason she had asked him?_

_"Why don't you take some from the elder's bedding?" __Jaypaw__ snapped. He knew __Hollypaw__ had been punished half a moon and ago, and had to clean out the elder's bedding for a moon._

_"C'mon, please?" Now it was __Cinderpaw__ who spoke. __Jaypaw__ could feel sadness drifting of __Hollypaw's__ pelt._

_"Sorry, I guess I didn't sleep too well," he apologized."I'll get some moss." __He padded into the back of the medicine cat den to get a small wad of moss. _Why did I give in? _he__ wondered._

_"__Leafpool__?" he meowed. "I'm going to borrow some moss, okay?"_

_"Not too much," she warned. Grabbing a small bit of the moss, he padded back to meet __Hollypaw__ and Cinder, carrying the wad in his mouth._

_"Here you go," he meowed out of the corner of his mouth. Then he put it down on the ground._

_"You're still going to play, right?" __Hollypaw__ asked._

_"I think I should get back to __Leafpool__," __Jaypaw__ said, loosing interest._

_"But she seems fine," __Cinderpaw__ mewed. A sensation of warmth spread through __Jaypaw's__ body._

_"Are you just saying that?" he meowed, harsher than he had intended to._

_"No, we want you to!" __Cinderpaw__ purred, pawing at the ground. __Hollypaw__ picked up the moss._

_"Besides," same her muffled mew, "you should learn how to have fun every once and a while." She softened up her comment with a giggle._

_"Alright, fine," __Jaypaw__ sighed._

_"__Yay__!"__Cinderpaw__ purred. __Jaypaw's__ ears got slightly warmer. "C'mon, __Hollypaw__, toss it to me!" He heard the moss whisk through the air and land softly __on the__ ground._

_"Oh, I missed," __Cinderpaw__ muttered. "Look out, __Jaypaw__!" As she threw the moss ball, he could feel waves of heat and embarrassment flowing off __Cinderpaw's__ pelt. "S-sorry… I didn't mean…" Usually, __Jaypaw__ snapped at others who made comment like, "Look out!" or "Watch where you're going", or anything about his blindness. But now, for some reason, he didn't mind._

_"It's okay," he said, grabbing the moss between his front paws. __Cinderpaw__ breathed a sigh of relief, which he was sure he wasn't suppose to hear.__ Trying to fill in the awkward silence, __Jaypaw__ chucked the moss ball at __Hollypaw__ without warning. She giggled and toppled over, trying to get hold on the ball of fluff. __Jaypaw__ heard the wind as it got tossed back to __Cinderpaw_

_"It feels so good to be out of the medicine cat den!" __Cinderpaw__ purred, landing on the ground after, what __Jaypaw__ guessed was, a jump. "I feel so free!"_

_"How does your leg feel?" __Hollypaw__ asked._

_"It doesn't hurt at all anymore, but it's kind of stiff," __Cinderpaw__ mewed. She flicked the moss toward __Jaypaw__, who caught it with his teeth._

_"Wow, nice catch!" __Cinderpaw__ told him. __Jaypaw__ brimmed with happiness and flung it over to his sister._

_The three cats played the game for a while until __Hollypaw__ was called to get more bedding for the elders. She grunted and walked away to do as she was __told.Leafpool__ was speaking with __Firestar__ under the __Highrock__, and when __Jaypaw__ padded into the medicine cat den, he was greeted with silence.__ He let out a content sigh before running the herbs over in his head to practice memorizing them. His thoughts were shattered by soft paw steps coming into the den._

_"What?" he snapped, turning __around.__ Then, a sweet scent hit his nose—__Cinderpaw__. "Is… something wrong?" he asked._

_"Since I left, I thought you might get lonely in here," she meowed. "I came to keep you company." Normally, __Jaypaw__ would have hissed at whoever it was to go away and that he was fine on his own, but __those word__ didn't come to his mouth. Instead, he replied:_

_"Sure." __Cinderpaw__ made herself comfortable next to __Jaypaw__ and he could smell her scent drifting over him like a soft and steady rain. What was he feeling?_

_"Hey," she said suddenly. "Mind telling me about a few herbs?"_

_"Why?" he meowed. "Are you interested in becoming a medicine cat?" _Stupid_, he thought._

_"No," she giggled, making his ears hot. "I was just curious. Is it hard being a medicine cat? Well, apprentice?"_

_"Eh, not really," he told her._

_"Not even when you know that someday your Clan will depend on more than anyone else?" she asked. __Jaypaw__ had never thought of this before._

_"I never thought of it that way," he meowed, keeping his head down; he could feel her gaze burning into his pelt._

_"I think it takes a lot of courage to become a medicine cat," she purred softly. "It's just as brave as becoming a warrior." She rubbed her muzzle to his shoulder and __Jaypaw__ felt as though he was flying. Soon, he heard more paw steps coming from the entrance of the den._

_"Oh, __Cinderpaw__!"__Leafpool__ mewed. "Is everything alright?" She spoke with worry in her voice. "Is your leg okay?"_

_"Yes, yes, it's great," she reassured. "Well, I guess I have to go now. See you around, __Jaypaw__." __Jaypaw's__ pelt warmed when he heard her say his name._

_"'Bye," he called after her. He heard her paws patter softly against the ground as she left the den. Again, a warm sensation filled his body. Why did he feel this way? Now, whenever he was with her, he felt happy, and not as grumpy as he usually was. Could it be that… no! But it had to be…_

_He was in love with __Cinderpaw_

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

The next day, when Jaypaw was in his nest, there were hurried paw steps coming into the medicine cat den. He lifted his head, sleepily, wishing that whoever it was hadn't waken him up. With a small pang of guilt, he realized that it was his brother, Lionpaw.

"What is it?" Jaypaw asked with a yawn. He heard a small squeak and then felt Lionpaw was looking at him.

"Thorn…! Paw…! Ouch!" Lionpaw complained. Jaypaw sighed and got to his paws, stretching. Leafpool was still sleeping, and Jaypaw didn't feel like waking her, so he took on Lionpaw's case by himself. He grabbed a few cobwebs and laid them beside Lionpaw.

"Okay, where is it?" Jaypaw asked.

"This paw," he replied, lifting his right paw and placing it in Jaypaw's. Jaypaw felt around for the thorn and plucked it out with his teeth, the salty scent of blood hitting his nose instantly.

"Ow!" Lionpaw snatched away his paw and began to lick it.

"Stop," Jaypaw told him. "Just put these cobwebs on it!" Annoyed at his brother's immaturity, he grabbed the silky webs and wrapped them twice around his paw.

"There," Jaypaw meowed. "Just keep that on for a while, and I'll come get you when you can take it off. Alright?"

"Okay," Lionpaw agreed. "Thanks." He walked out of the den after nudging Jaypaw quickly with his nose to show gratitude. He suddenly heard something stirring behind him.

"Well done," Leafpool purred. Jaypaw spun around with his fur bristling.

"I thought you were asleep!" he meowed indignantly.

"I was, but then I woke up," she told him with a small giggle. "I saw how you helped out Lionpaw. Very good! You're getting better and better as the days go by!" Leafpool purred happily.

"Thanks," Jaypaw muttered. By now, Leafpool was used to his sour attitude, and didn't flinch when he showed disinterest. She stretched and then padded out into the main clearing, leaving Jaypaw alone. He decided to go out into the main clearing, too, bored to be in the den already. Soon, he would tell Lionpaw to remove the cobweb. But until then…

"Jaypaw!" He turned his head as he heard his name being called across the clearing. His heart warmed when he recognized whose voice it was.

"Hi, Cinderpaw," he meowed as the gray she-cat padded up to him.

"Want to come on a patrol with us?" she asked. "I just heard Leafpool telling your mom that you were low on catnip and I was wondering if maybe you could come with us. We'll be passing a place where there's some." _I didn't know we were low on catnip_, Jaypaw told himself.

"Alright," he meowed.

"Good! We should get going now, then," Cinderpaw informed him, and went to join a few other cats. Jaypaw followed her scent, and then also smelled Cloudtail (Cinderpaw's mentor), Honeypaw, and Sandstorm (Honeypaw's mentor), guessing that they would be coming, too.

"Jaypaw's going to come and gather some catnip with us, is that alright, Cloudtail?" Cinderpaw asked the white warrior. Jaypaw felt Cloudtail's eyes on him for a second, but then the feeling faded.

"Yea, sure," he told her. The patrol left right after that.

Along the way, Cinderpaw occasionally bushed against Jaypaw's pelt to guide him around fallen trees and roots. The whole time, he cherished her sweet scent as he padded next to her. Suddenly, the air tensed and Cinderpaw dropped into a hunting crouch beside him. A strong scent of mouse came to his nostrils, and he kept quiet, not wanting to scare away the prey. Jaypaw felt a whoosh of air blow against his fur as Cinderpaw pounced, and then the muffled shriek of the mouse as it was killed by her sharp fangs.

"Good job!" Cloudtail praised. "I didn't even smell that one." Cinderpaw happily buried her prey to be recollected later, and then walked on with the rest of the group.

"Nice catch," Jaypaw meowed to Cinderpaw as they walked on.

"Thanks," she purred, making Jaypaw's paws tingle.

Finally, they reached the old, abandoned Twoleg nest near which the catnip grew. The smell of catnip hung strong in the air and lead Jaypaw to a small patch of it. He collected some and took it in his mouth.

"We're going to go remark the borders," Sandstorm told him. "If you want you can bring that catnip back to camp?"

"Alright," he meowed. He knew he should get it back as soon as he could so that it could be properly stored.

"Do you need someone to come with you?" Sandstorm asked. Jaypaw's muscles tightened.

"No," he said flatly through a mouthful of catnip.

"I'll take him," Cinderpaw offered.

"Are you sure?" Sandstorm meowed. "Do you know the way back?"

"Yea," Cinderpaw replied. "It'll be good practice anyway." Doubt filled the air as Sandstorm thought for a moment.

"Alright," she finally agreed. "But you're to head straight back after you get him to the camp, got it?" Cinderpaw's ears pricked.

"Yep," she purred. "Got it!" She turned to face Jaypaw and meowed, "Ready?" He nodded and she led him to the direction of the camp. Again, she brushed up against his side a few times to steer him away from obstacles. He could feel happiness drifting off her pelt and warm his.

"Nice catch earlier, by the way," he meowed, trying to spark a conversation.

"You already mentioned that," she said with a giggle, veering him away from a rabbit hole in the ground.

"Oh," he mumbled. A purr of amusement rose in her throat as she spoke again.

"Want me to help you carry those?" she asked.

"No, I'm fine," he told her.

"Alright, if you say so," she sighed playfully. Then she said, " We're almost back at camp."

"Okay, thanks," he meowed awkwardly.

"I'll see you later," she meowed, stopping in front of the bramble entrance.

"Sure," he said back. "Later." She pressed her nose to his shoulder briefly and then dashed away into the forest. Jaypaw, every mouse-length of his body flowing with energy, stepped in through the bramble entrance to the camp and headed straight to the medicine cat den. He was surprised to find Lionpaw's scent hit his nose again.

"… so you can go now," Leafpool was telling him. A thought suddenly hit Jaypaw like a lightning bolt—he had forgotten to tell Lionpaw to take off the cobweb!

"Thank you," Lionpaw meowed to Leafpool, and walked past Jaypaw to the main clearing.

"Where were you?" Leafpool demanded.

"I went with Cloudtai's patrol to fetch some catnip," Jaypaw explained, wondering why Leafpool was getting so angry.

"We didn't need any catnip!" she snapped. "We have enough to last a quarter moon." Not wanting to bring Cinderpaw into this, he thought quick.

"Sorry, I guess I missed it," he meowed.

"Well, the next time you go out, just come and see me, okay?" she said.

While organizing the catnip later on, Jaypaw became lost in thought. _Why didn't I rat her out? Then I wouldn't be in as much trouble—she would be._ He winced at the harshness of his thoughts. He would never want anything bad to happen to Cinderpaw! But he also couldn't let her get in the way of his responsibilities. What if it had been something really serous that Lionpaw had, instead of just a cobweb to be removed? Jaypaw wouldn't allow himself to be distracted so easily. _I have enough problems with cats thinking I can't handle myself just because I'm blind!_

_Forget about her._

**Sorry everybody! I posted the wrong chapter! Promise it won't happen again XD**


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The next day, clouds began to form above ThunderClan camp. Jaypaw was awaken by the sound of wind overhead, and was thankful that he was sleeping in a cave. He sniffed the air, and Leafpool's scent came to his nose. Her slow and steady breathes told him that she was still sleeping. Arching his back in a long stretch, he then walked out into the main clearing.

He walked over to the fresh kill pile, and picked out a vole for himself. After that, he took a deep breath to smell who was in the clearing: Brook, Stormfur, Squirrelflight, Sandstorm, and Lionpaw. Relieved that his brother was there, Jaypaw made his way over.

"Hi," he meowed. Lionpaw took a bite of the mouse he was eating.

"Hi," he replied back after swallowing.

"S-sorry about yesterday," Jaypaw apologized. He could sense shock rippling off Lionpaw's pelt.

"It's okay," he managed to say. After Lionpaw had finished his statement, Jaypaw felt paw steps padding up to him from behind. His heart beat faster when the familiar scent of Cinderpaw drifted over him.

"Hey," she meowed to both of them.

"Hi," Lionpaw and Jaypaw replied in unison.

"Do you know where Hollypaw is?" Lionpaw continued; Jaypaw kept silent and chewed through a bone.

"Uh, I think she went out with the dawn patrol," Cinderpaw told him.

"Oh," came Lionpaw's disappointed meow. "'Kay, thanks. See you later, Jaypaw." And with that, he left Jaypaw and Cinderpaw alone. Jaypaw's heart pounded in his chest, and he desperately hoped the Cinderpaw wouldn't hear it.

"Hiya, Jaypaw," she purred.

"Hi," he muttered through a mouthful of vole. He took his time chewing so he wouldn't have to answer.

"Is everything alright?" she asked, sitting down. _No! _ he thought. _Go away, please._

"Yea, fine," he said back flatly.

"You look upset," she pointed out.

"I'm not," he snapped, making her flinch. _I'm sorry._

"Well, if you say so," she mewed quietly, and she padded off to the Apprentice's den. Heavy hearted, Jaypaw made his way back to the medicine cat den. _I'm sorry, __Cinderpaw_he thought. He wanted to call out to her and apologize, but he couldn't; the words sat like a boulder in his throat.

By the sound of it, Leafpool was still sleeping—though she seemed troubled. Fear scent came from her direction, and her breathing was shallow. _I wonder what she's dreaming __about?_ Jaypaw walked silently to her side and sat next to her. Closing his eyes, sleep overcame him soon. When he began to dream, a horrible and cold sensation flowed around him, and he felt as if he was swept off his paws and flying. Soon, he was standing near the WindClan border, as he let his eyes adjust; in dreams he could see. But it was dark all around, and he wondered if he wasn't sleeping after all. He looked up to see a sky full of stars. _It's nighttime._

He glanced around, wondering why he was here. Then, he smelled Leafpool's scent, mingled with another. He followed it, curious to find out what was happening, and found that it crossed over the border and a little towards the Moonpool. Jaypaw eventually recognized the other scent as a WindClan warrior's. _Why?_ Finally, he saw Leafpool standing with near a dark-colored cat, its blue eyes shining in the moonlight.

Padding closer to hear what they were saying, he hid in a bush, and could then hear perfectly.

"…can't be with you," Leafpool was saying.

"But I love you, Leafpool," the gray tom whispered.

"Crowfeather, you can't," Leafpool told him, her voice full of grief. "_I _can't." Jaypaw's heart pounded. _What does she mean by that?_

"We were meant to be together," Crowfeather went on. "I know it."

"I… I wish we were," Leafpool murmured sadly.

"In StarClan we _will_ be together," Crowfeather said. Leafpool's eyes glinted.

"Until then…," she meowed. "Good bye, Crowfeather."

"Good bye, Leafpool," he meowed. He twined his tail with hers and they sat there. "I'll always love you."

"You, too," Leafpool whispered so that Jaypaw had to strain his ears to hear. _Leafpool__ is in love with __Corwfeather__! But she can't be… she's a medicine cat!_

There was a strong gust of wind, and Jaypaw's whole body chilled to the bone. Blackness overwhelmed him, and he knew that he was awake again. The smell of herbs drifted through the den, and beside him, Jaypaw could feel Leafpool stirring. He got to his paws and hurriedly went to his own nest.

"Hello there, Jaypaw," Leafpool meowed. In her voice, there was happiness, but also sadness. He tried to find out what she was thinking, but her thoughts were masked by a strange kind of fog.

"Hi," he meowed, the dream still fresh in his mind. "I have a question." Leafpool stretched and yawned before responding.

"Oh, what is it?"

"What are the names of the warriors in WindClan?" he meowed. Suspicion hung heavy in the air as Leafpool asked:

"Why?"

"I dunno, I'm a little off today," Jaypaw replied. "If you don't want to tell me you don't have to," he added with a bit more aggression to his voice to make it seem like he wasn't up to anything.

"No, I will," she said quickly. "Okay… So currently, there's Tornear, Weaselfur, Owlwhisker, Whitetail and… Nightcloud." The fur on the back of her neck bristled a little as she said Nightcloud's name. _Nightcloud__ is __Corwfeather's__ mate, _Jaypaw thought.

"Oh, yea," Jaypaw said, pretending that he had just realized that she was correct. "But… what about Crowfeather? I think you missed him." Heat came from Leafpool's pelt as she pawed at the ground.

"Ah, yes," she meowed. "I must have forgot him." _You'd never forget him! _Jaypaw felt like saying. At that moment, Hollypaw walked into the medicine cat den, followed by Cinderpaw.

"Hi, Jaypaw," Hollypaw sighed, as if bored.

"Hi," Cinderpaw said softly.

"Could I have some moss for the elders' nests?" Hollypaw continued.

"Sure," he and Leafpool replied at the same time. Leafpool glanced at him, and Jaypaw responded with a cold and sightless stare.

"I'll get it," Leafpool announced quickly, padding over to the opposite side of the den to fetch some moss. "Oh, by the way, remind me to get some more moss later." Jaypaw nodded, and then felt Leafpool's paw steps as she same back to give Hollypaw the moss.

"Here you go," she purred.

"Thanks," Hollypaw meowed.

"Want me to help you carry some?" Cinderpaw asked.

"No," Hollypaw told her. "Remember? I can't get help." She sighed.

"Oh, right," Cinderpaw mewed.

"I'm so glad that Firestar cut my punishment short; tomorrow will be my last day," Hollypaw said, and she walked out of the den. Jaypaw heard her paw steps fade as she went to the elder's den.

"Need any help?" Cinderpaw asked Leafpool.

"Actually," Leafpool answered, "I do. While I sort out some herbs, can you two go out and get some moss? We're running a bit low." Jaypaw's heart thumped in his chest. _Alone with __Cinderpaw__ in the forest again?_

"Okay," Cinderpaw meowed, as if unsure. Jaypaw just nodded. The two for them went out into the forest and headed to the place where they could find moss. A few times, Cinderpaw went closer to guide him around obstacles, but other than that, she kept her distance.

"Are you mad at me?" Jaypaw suddenly asked, and he felt Cinderpaw jump a little.

"No," she meowed. "I… thought that _you_ were mad at _me_."

"Why did you think that?" he meowed.

"You didn't seem like you wanted to talk to me earlier," Cinderpaw explained. The two of them stopped walking and stood facing each other.

"No… I…" Jaypaw was lost for words. How could he tell her the real reason why he wouldn't talk to her? Then a thought struck him. They could just be friends, right? If Leafpool could love a cat from another Clan, then why couldn't he love a cat from the _same _Clan?

"I'm sorry," he meowed, now hating his blindness and wishing that he could look into her eyes. "Can we still be friends?" He heard a purr rumble in Cinderpaw's throat.

"Yea," she said. "I'd like that." She twirled her tail with his for a quick second and then they went back on their hunt for moss, Jaypaw's whole body warming with joy.


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

When Hollypaw woke up the next day, she breathed a sigh of relief. _Yes, _she thought. _No more cleaning out the elders' bedding! _She got up happily and saw that the other apprentices were still sleeping—all except Cinderpaw. _She must be out in the main clearing_.

When she stepped out into the clearing, she saw Millie and Graystripe sharing tongues, Firestar speaking with Brambleclaw, his deputy; and Sandstorm was speaking with Honeypaw. _But no __Cinderpaw__… _Thinking that maybe she had gone on the dawn patrol, Hollypaw went to say good morning to Jaypaw.

She walked in to see Jaypaw sitting beside Foxkit, who had a small cut on his front paw. Icekit was prodding at the ground a mouse-length away from him with a worried expression on her face.

"I'm so sorry!" Icekit cried. Foxkit looked at her.

"I'm a warrior," he purred proudly. "I can handle anything!"

"Then why were your eyes all wet before?" Icekit mewed with a sniffle.

"Because… I got dust in them from when I rolled over," Foxkit told her, looking down at the ground. Icekit giggled.

"I hurt you," she said. "Admit it!"

**"**You didn't hurt me," he hissed, lifting his paw a little way off the ground.

"Did to," Icekit complained. Hollypaw giggled at how cute they were being.

"Will you two stop fighting?" Jaypaw growled at them. They immediately shut up and stared at him with eyes as wide as an owl's. Even though he sounded annoyed, there was a glint of joy sparkling in his eyes.

"Hi, Jaypaw," Hollypaw purred.

"Oh, hi, Hollypaw," he meowed, before turning back to the kits. "Don't worry; Cinderpaw is getting Foxkit some cobwebs. Then he won't be hurt anymore." He smiled at Icekit who gave a happy sniffle.

"I'm not hurt!" Foxkit insisted, stomping his injured foot down on the ground. He winced and gave a small squeak.

"I told you!" Icekit whimpered.

"He's going to be fine," Jaypaw assured. Icekit looked down at the ground. _Cinderpaw_Hollypaw recalled. _Why is she here?_ The moment she thought that, the gray she-cat walked into view from the back of the den carrying a small wad of cobwebs in her teeth. She sat beside Jaypaw, almost so that their pelts touched, and then purred to Foxkit:

"Okay, so here are your cobwebs." Foxkit looked happy, but as Hollypaw could see was trying not to show it. Cinderpaw handed Jaypaw the cobwebs.

"Thanks," Foxkit meowed, letting Jaypaw press the cobwebs onto Foxkit's paw. Relief washed over Icekit's expression. Jaypaw took the cobwebs off after a few moments and instructed Foxkit to lick his wound, then it would get better.

"Okay," Foxkit mewed.

"Now, it's time to get you both back to your den," Cinderpaw informed them.

"Soon we're going to be apprentices!" Foxkit purred.

"Yea!" Icekit chimed in.

"Yes you are," Cinderpaw cooed, and she led them out of the medicine cat den and to the nursery.

"Hey," Hollypaw said to Jaypaw. He turned his sightless eyes on her.

"Yea?" he meowed. "What is it?"

"How come Cinderpaw was here?" she asked. "She's not training to be a medicine cat apprentice, too, is she?"

"No," Jaypaw laughed. "She's just helping out. She said that she's bored."

"Well, Cloudtail and Brackenfur were supposed to take us on a hunting patrol today," she meowed, twitching her ear with annoyance. "So she won't be bored for long." She paused. "Where's Leafpool?"

"Talking with Firestar," Jaypaw replied. "Why are you suddenly so accusing?" he added, the fur on his shoulders starting to rise.

"Why are you suddenly so interested in my friend?" Hollypaw snapped back, and she stalked out of the medicine cat den. Thoughts began to run around in her head like frantic mice:

_What if she _does _decide to become a medicine cat apprentice? __What if __Cinderpaw__ begins to ignore her responsibilities? What if she starts to ignore _me_? What if she likes __Jaypaw__ better than me—?_

At the last thought, Hollypaw stopped herself. She would never wish anything bad on one of her best friends! She could not allow herself to actually become jealous of her brother, just because Cinderpaw was becoming his friend. _Stop being so selfish._

hr 

Hollypaw was lying in the apprentice's den later on that day when Lionpaw walked in with a plump bird. He sat next to her and began to eat. Hollypaw sighed. When he didn't respond, she sighed again, but louder.

"Huh?" Lionpaw looked up. "Oh." He cleared his throat. "Hello there, dear sister," he began in a robotic tone. "Is something wrong?" Hollypaw giggled and flicked him with her tail.

"Actually, yes," she mewed.

"What?" he asked, pushing the bird over to Hollypaw for her to have some.

"Thanks," she said, taking a small bite, before beginning to speak. "Notice how close Jaypaw and Cinderpaw have been lately?" Lionpaw shook his head from side to side. "Well, I have. And… all of oday, Cinderpaw has been with him. She's not paying any attention to me!"

"Sounds like somebody is bit jealous," Lionpaw said with a chuckle.

"I am _not _jealous!" Hollypaw spat.

"Well, if you're so 'not jealous'," Lionpaw meowed, "then why is it bothering you?"

"I don't…" Hollypaw hesitated. "What if she starts to ignore battle training?"

"I doubt she'd do that," Lionpaw meowed after swallowing. Hollypaw looked down at her paws.

"I hope you're right," she whispered.

hr 

It was two days later, and Hollypaw was on a hunting patrol with Cloudtail, Cinderpaw, Brightheart, and Brackenfur. Determined to show her mentor what she had learned, she had all of her senses alert.

"Hey, Hollypaw?" Cinderpaw mewed.

"Yea?"

"Do you think your brother is a bit… stingy?" Cinderpaw asked.

"Lionpaw? No," Hollypaw answered.

"No, not Lionpaw," Cinderpaw giggled. "Jaypaw."

"Uh… I guess," Hollypaw said. "Only a little. Once you get to know him, though, he's pretty cool."

"Oh, alright," Cinderpaw mewed.

Clouds had been hanging over the forest for days now, but it never seemed to rain. The air was getting thicked now, and Hollypaw knew that soon it would. The wind picked up, and a strong gust suddenly blew Hollypaw forward, messing up her footing. Cinderpaw giggled and Hollypaw smiled back. _I'm glad we're friends again, _Hollypaw thought cheerfully.

"Brackenfur!" Hollypaw whispered all of a sudden. "I smell mouse!" The fresh scent of prey hit her nose and she inhaled it deeply, glad to be upwind. Soon, she spotted the small creature. _There!_

Padding forward as slow as a snail, she was almost close enough to pounce. Then, Hollypaw felt a small droplet of water dab her nose. She shook it off and padded forward. And… _pounce!_ A water droplet hit the mouse's head and it ran in fear, leaving Hollypaw to pounce on air.

"Fox dung!" she hissed. Cinderpaw padded over to her.

"You'll get it next time," she said. Hollypaw's heart warmed.

"That wasn't your fault," Brackenfur mewed, coming to stand by Hollypaw's side.

"Thanks," she replied.

"Maybe we should get going?" Brightheart suggested, her good eye twinkling with worry.

"It looks like there's going to be a storm," Cinderpaw added.

"Good observation," Cloudtail purred. Cinderpaw's ears pricked with happiness. A crack of thunder sounded overhead, and the rain began to come down harder.

"Yea, and we better hurry," Brightheart meowed. "Otherwise we'll be swimming back to camp." Brackenfur nodded and the group pelted through the trees back to the ThunderClan camp. Hollypaw blinked rain out of her eyes all along the way, and struggled a bit to keep up with the older cats. Cinderpaw, on the other paw, looked pretty happy. _Why is she so happy? _Hollypaw wondered, suspiciously.

When they reached the camp, the rain was falling in a downpour. Upset that she didn't catch anything, but glad to be back, Hollypaw rushed to the apprentice's den. As she noticed, Cinderpaw hadn't followed her. Hollypaw stuck her head out of the den entrance to see Cinderpaw's tail disappearing in the medicine cat den. With a quick glance up at the sky, Hollypaw raced across the clearing and after her friend.

Shaking the rain off her pelt, Hollypaw stepped into the medicine cat den to see Cinderpaw, Jaypaw, and Leafpool. Leafpool was crushing a few herbs into a poultice; Jaypaw and Cinderpaw were touching muzzles in greeting.

"Hi," Hollypaw spoke up. Cinder flicked her head around to face her friend, while Jaypaw looked surpised, as if not expecting his sister to be here.

"Want to come to the apprentice's den with me?" Hollypaw asked Cinderpaw.

"Well, I already promised Jaypaw I'd help him out a bit," Cinderpaw said. "And he told me he'd teach me about a few herbs." Hollypaw's tail drooped.

"Oh," she muttered. "Alright, see you around." Glancing at her brother, and then at her so-called "friend", she left the den, disappointed. _They're just friends, _she tried to tell herself. _Nothing more.__ Why are you getting so jealous? _Suddenly, she realized that she _was _jealous. Plus, she had the strange feeling in her stomach that they weren't _just_ friends. _Besides, _Hollypaw tried to reassure herself. _Jaypaw__ is __going to be __a medicine cat—he can't __fall in love._


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

That night, after Cinderpaw had gone back to the apprentice's den, Jaypaw sat down in his nest. The smells of herbs drifted all around him, and he could hear Leafpool coming back from the elders' den. Mousepaw's had a tick bite that had gotten infected, and she had been complaining about it all day.

"It's really raining hard out there," Leafpool commented; Jaypaw could hear water dripping off her pelt and onto the cave floor.

"Sounds like it," Jaypaw replied, listening to the rain steadily fall outside. A strong wind sounded through the clearing and Jaypaw shivered. In the ThunderClan camp, wind always sounded louder.

"I hope it stops by tomorrow," Leafpool went on, getting comfortable in her nest.

"I don't think it will," Jaypaw meowed. Leafpool grunted and curled up in a tight ball. Jaypaw closed his eyes and curled up, too. Eventually, he heard Leafpool's breathing become slow and steady. This soon calmed Jaypaw and he fell into a deep sleep.

Jaypaw opened his eyes to find himself in the forest—near the Moonpool. _Did I go into __Leafpool's__ dreams again?_ Opening his mouth to scent the air, he was happy to see that there wasn't any trace of her—or Crowfeather. _Why am I here then?_ Getting used to the moonlight, Jaypaw looked around. Something was calling him to the pool. Getting to his paws, he slowly made his way down the slope, and to the sparkling surface.

When he reached it, he looked up at Silverpelt. A single star shot down from it and landed in the Moonpool, making it shine a silverish-white color. Jaypaw stared at the sight, gaping. Finally, the shape of a silver warrior appeared, and sat on top of the surface of the pool. Jaypaw realized that his paws were sweating, and he prodded at the ground to make them feel better.

"Don't be alarmed, Jaypaw," the cat said. "It is I, Bluestar." Bluestar had been the ThunderClan leader before Firestar.

"Why did you come to me?" Jaypaw asked, bowing his head slightly.

"I came to give you a prophecy," Bluestar meowed, lighting emanating off her starry pelt. Jaypaw stared at her, his blue eyes wide.

"When danger comes to the Clan, a feathered-pelt can save it. Loyalty may overcome love, but trust your heart when the time comes." After Bluestar had finished, she began to fade.

"Hey!" Jaypaw called. "You can't leave!" He was about to jump into the Moonpool, but then thought against otherwise. "What does that mean?" He stood on his hind paws and pawed at the sky, hoping Bluestar would come back, even though he knew she wouldn't. He crouched down and touched his nose to the cold surface of the Moonpool, hoping that _that _would bring her back, but it didn't either, and when he opened his eyes again, he saw nothingness—he was blind again.

There was an eerie silence in the den, even though the rain was still pattering away on the ground outside. There was a crack of thunder, and a kit squeaked somewhere in the camp, notifying that he had just seen lightning. Scenting the air, Jaypaw found that he was alone. Happy that no one was around to bother him Jaypaw tried to work out the prophecy.

_"When d__anger comes to the Clan, a feathered-pelt can save it__. Loyalty may overcome love, but trust your heart when the time comes._" _Well, _Jaypaw thought, _when she said 'the Clan', she must have meant __ThunderClan__But a __feathered-pelt__ What's that supposed to mean? _He thought about it for a while, trying to plug in different possibilities, but none of them worked. And what did Bluestar mean when she said loyalty may overcome love, but to trust his heart when the time came? Frustrated that he couldn't decipher the prophecy, Jaypaw padded out of the medicine cat den and into the main clearing.

He could hear Mousefur saying something angrily to Longtail in the elders' den, though he couldn't make out what; Leafpool's scent trail was headed to Firestar's den, so Jaypaw guessed that she must have went to talk to him; and there were no cats out in the main clearing because of the rain. Walking over to the fresh kill pile, he grabbed a mouse and then went into the apprentice's den.

"Hi," he meowed to his brother and sister, who were sharing tongues.

"Oh, hey, Jaypaw," Lionpaw meowed.

"Hi," Hollypaw murmured. Jaypaw ignored her and sat down.

"Some weather, huh?" he said, before biting into his meal.

"Ye—" Lionpaw was cut short by Hollypaw's agitated meowed.

"I don't know," she hissed. "Why don't you go ask your new 'best friend'?" She tore away from Lionpaw and walked off indignantly out into the main clearing. Jaypaw heard Lionpaw land on the ground with a soft thump.

"What's got her so angry?" Jaypaw asked.

"I dunno," Lionpaw grunted, getting up. Jaypaw took the time to sniff around the den. To his disappointment, Cinderpaw wasn't there, and neither was Honeypaw or Poppypaw.

"Did they all go out on a patrol?" Jaypaw meowed.

"Yep," Lionpaw replied. "I think so." Jaypaw could hear his hurried licks as he tried to groom himself clean.

"Hollypaw has been all annoyed for a couple days now, hasn't she?" Jaypaw pointed out.

"Yea."

"Do you know why?" Jaypaw felt strange asking so many questions, but he felt curious.

"Nope," Lionpaw meowed. Jaypaw sensed uncertainty prickle off Lionpaw's pelt. _There's something that he's not telling me_. Jaypaw continued to eat his mouse, and kept silent. When he was done, he heard paw steps coming from the main entrance of the camp, and hurried out into the main clearing to see who had returned.

Lionpaw had been right—there had been a patrol sent out. It consisted of Sandstorm, Honeypaw, Thornclaw, Poppypaw, Cloudtail, and…

"Hi, Cinderpaw!" Jaypaw mewed, walking over to his friend.

"Jaypaw!" She bounded over to him as Honeypaw and Poppypaw put their fresh kill in the pile. By the smell of it, Cinderpaw was carrying a vole and a bird. She put the vole in the fresh kill pile and then turned to Jaypaw.

"I caught this for you," she purred. Jaypaw felt a wave of happiness wash through him, but then vanish.

"Sorry, I already ate," he apologized.

"Oh…," Cinderpaw mewed. "Okay." When she said that, Jaypaw scented Hollypaw and Brackenfur padding towards them. He felt Hollypaw's gaze pierce his fur like a thorn, and flinched.

"Hi, Hollypaw," Cinderpaw purred.

"Hi," Hollypaw said flatly, and walked on by. Sadness rippled off Cinderpaw's pelt.

"Want to come with me back to the medicine cat den?" Jaypaw offered. "You can eat there." Cinderpaw's mood instantly changed.

"Okay," she said, and followed Jaypaw to the den, carrying her bird.

As they sat side by side, out of the rain, Jaypaw drank in her warm and pleasant scent. When she had finished, they laid next to each other. Unusually tired, Jaypaw closed his eyes. Everything seemed perfect, and the only sound that could be heard was the rain, still landing heavily on the ground outside. Before he knew it, a purr came to his throat which he couldn't hold back, and he noticed that Cinderpaw was purring, too. Almost asleep until…

A wail suddenly broke the silence, and hurried footsteps ran to the medicine cat den.

"Jaypaw! Come quick!" It was Icekit.

"What is it?" Jaypaw meowed, pouncing to his paws. Cinderpaw got up, startled, beside him.

"Ferncloud!" Icekit meowed."She's not breathing!"

**Ooh! A cliff-hanger—****muahaha**


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Hollypaw walked through the forest, following after Brackenfur.

"Are you sure you want to battle train out in the rain like this?" he asked, his fur already sodden with water. Hollypaw had a feeling that he wanted to go home more than she did.

"Yep," she said. "Positive." The real reason she wanted to get out of the camp was to be away from Jaypaw and Cinderpaw. If Cinderpaw wanted to choose her brother over her than fine—let her! But that didn't mean that Hollypaw had to sit around and watch them be happy together while she felt like the left-out friend.

The wind whistled above her head, and soon she began to regret it—but there was no backing out. She wanted to prove to Brackenfur how fearless she really was.

"Maybe we should just hunt a little and head back?" Brackenfur meowed, with a pleading look in his eyes. "We can battle train some other time when the hollow isn't as muddy, alright?" Seeing how much he wanted to get out of the rain, Hollypaw gave in.

"Okay," she mewed, trying to look disappointed. On the inside, though, she was kind of happy.

So, they hunted for a short time, and managed to catch a vole, and two mice, even though they were soaked when they returned to the ThunderClan camp. Not wanting it to get bad, Hollypaw took one of the mice back to the apprentice's den with her as Brackenfur threw the vole aside in the fresh kill pile and darted off to the warrior's den.

Having a feeling that Cinderpaw wouldn't be in the apprentice's den, Hollypaw happily made her way over. She was surprised to find that no one was in the den, though. Puzzled, she dropped her prey and peaked outside. Glancing around, she soon saw that there was a crowd of cats over by the nursery. Firestar was rushing over to the scene to clear out the cats.

"Everybody!" he announced. "It's just a mild case, there is no need for alarm. Please, just go back to your dens." The apprentices cleared out, and Hollypaw padded over to the nursery, wanting to figure out what had happened.

Leafpool and Jaypaw were leaning over Ferncloud, whose breath was coming out in shallow gasps.

"She's breathing," Jaypaw meowed to Icekit, who was shaking uncontrollably next to her brother. "Cinderpaw?" He turned his head to the gray cat who was sitting behind him.

"Could you get some catmint?" Leafpool finished for him. Cinderpaw nodded, but then Hollypaw stepped in and mewed:

"I'll get it!" Before anyone had a chance to reply, Hollypaw ran to the medicine cat den and looked around for the herb. _Catmint… catmint…_ _Where is it?_ Hollypaw's heart began to pound. Finally, she found it and dashed back off to the nursery. Right before she got there, Cinderpaw stepped out and the crashed into each other, head-on. Hollypaw landed on her paw, splaying the herbs all over the place around her.

"Now look what you've done!" Hollypaw burst out, getting to her paws, shakily.

"Me?" Cinderpaw hissed. "Leafpool asked me to get them in the first place!" Cinderpaw's tail lashed from side to side as Hollypaw began to hurriedly pick up the herbs.

"Now they're all wet!" she meowed.

"And who's fault is that?" Cinderpaw told her, narrowing her eyes.

"Not mine!" Hollypaw exclaimed. "Now move!" Hollypaw barged past Cinderpaw and into the nursery.

"Here," she meowed to Leafpool, handing her the wet leaves. Leafpool looked down at them as if disgusted.

"Are you sure there aren't any others left?" Leafpool asked.

"Cinderpaw knocked into me on my way back," Hollypaw snapped.

"We can't use wet herbs," Leafpool meowed. "Were there anymore left?"

"I don't think so…," Hollypaw mewed, realizing what she had just done. Ferncloud coughed and wheezed, and Icekit began to sob.

"_Mommy!_" she wailed, breaking Hollypaw's heart.

"I know where more are," Jaypaw meowed. "I'll be right back." He ran past Hollypaw and glared at her with sightless eyes as he did so, sending a shiver up her spine. She now felt like sobbing, too. She had just messed everything up, and Ferncloud's life was at risk. Not wanting to mess anything else up, Hollypaw began to walk towards the den entrance. She almost knocked into Jaypaw on the way out, but he swerved past her and handed the drier leaves to Leafpool. With a heavy heart, Hollypaw padded out of the den in a hurry, trying to leave Icekit's cries and Ferncloud's sickness behind her.

Shouldering her way past Cinderpaw, Hollypaw walked into the apprentice's den, glad to see that Lionpaw was sitting next to her mouse.

"I smelled your scent on it, so I saved it for you," he meowed.

"Thanks," Hollypaw mewed, sitting next to him and taking a painful bite. There was a lump in her throat, and it was hard for her to eat. She managed to swallow, but wasn't hungry anymore.

"Here, do you want it?" she asked. "I lost my appetite."

"I already ate," Lionpaw mewed. Hollypaw groaned and forced herself to finish off the mouse.

"I'm going to go see what happened to Ferncloud," Lionpaw meowed, and he got to his paws. "I'll be right back." He walked out of the den, leaving Hollypaw to think byself for a bit. What would happen if Ferncloud died? How would she live with herself? She had let her anger and jealousy get the best of her, and now she might have taken another cat's life because of it. Resting her head on her paws, Hollypaw fell asleep.

Hollypaw opened her eyes to find herself in the nursery. It looked a lot bigger than it usually was, and it was a lot darker too. Hollypaw turned to go out, but there was just the solid cave wall where the entrance was supposed to be. Wondering what was going on, Hollypaw glanced around for an answer. She didn't find one, but instead, saw Ferncloud sitting in the far corner of the nursery, with her two kits sitting beside her.

"Mommy," they were saying. "Please don't die, Mommy." Ferncloud's breathing was shallow, and came faster and faster. Hollyaw rushed over to help, but when ever she took a step forward, it was as if she wasn't moving—she always ended up in the same place.

"Mommy!" Icekit and Foxkit cried. "Please, stay with us, Mommy!" Their sobs got louder, and Ferncloud got farther away. The roof of the cave began to dot with stars, and hers kits' cries got even louder. Ferncloud's breathing then began to get slower. She opened her eyes, and it looked like it took a gigantic effort. Hollypaw tried to run forward, and it felt as if she was going as fast as she could—but she always ended up in the same spot.

"_Mommy!_" Icekit wailed. "I love you! Don't go!" Her voice shook and Foxkit started to wail, too, as he pressed himself up against his mother's side. Tears came to Hollypaw's eyes as she raced on faster, but still in the same spot.

"No," she whispered, as the stars above got clearer. "_No!"_ Her vision got blurry and she stumbled. Ferncloud's breathing slowed… more and more… until finally…

"_Mommy, no!_" And there was a new star in the sky.

Hollypaw jerked her head up in her nest and found that her cheeks were wet with tears. The kits' cries could still be heard perfectly in her mind. Her pads were sweating, and she was breathing heavily. Outside, there was a boom of thunder, and Hollypaw sped off to the nursery.

**Oh, the drama! (And another ****cliffie**


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Jaypaw was feeding Ferncloud some catmint, while Lionpaw loomed over his shoulder, breathing in his ear.

"Do you mind?" Jaypaw complained.

"Sorry," Lionpaw meowed, and he backed up a bit.

"Thank you."Jaypaw continued what he was doing, and Leafpool looked on attentively, with a glint of happiness in her eyes.

"You're doing great, Jayp—" Leafpool was cut off by Hollypaw bursting through the entrance of the nursery.

"Please tell me she's alright!" she wailed, running over to Jaypaw. Ferncloud was lying on her side with Icekit and Foxkit near her face.

"Yes," Ferncloud croaked. Her voice was scratchy, but Jaypaw could feel a huge spark of relief crackle through the air. His ear twitched, but Hollypaw seemed to be lost in her own little world.

"Are you sure?" Hollypaw asked, hurriedly. "Please, let me help!" she added to Leafpool.

"Er…" As if not expecting Hollypaw to want to help so quickly after messing up, Leafpool seemed taken aback. "Okay. Could you get her something to drink?" Jaypaw realized why Leafpool had given her that job, and he smiled at the thought of his mentor's cleverness.

"Yes!" Hollypaw dashed out of the den and retuned in what seemed like no time at all carrying a ball of moss, soaked to the core. Jaypaw blinked. _Something is going on here_, he thought. Jaypaw could feel Cinderpaw's gaze on him for a second, and then the feeling vanished.

"Here, where would you like it?" Hollypaw asked. She sounded paranoid, as if the whole forest would explode at any time.

"I'll take it," Leafpool mewed, obviously recognizing it as well. Jaypw heard a small _squish_ as the wet moss was passed from one cat to the other.

"What else can I do?" she meowed.

"Nothing," Leafpool said simply. "Ferncloud, we'll let you rest for a bit now. Just come with me to the medicine cat den and you can sleep there tonight. Daisy?"

"Huh?" another she-cat mewed. "Yes, Leafpool?"

"Could you please watch over Icekit and Foxkit for tonight?"

"Of course!" Daisy purred. The two kits scurried over to Daisy, shaking with fear.

"But can't we stay with Mommy tonight?" Icekit asked.

"No," Leafpool said softly. "Mommy is sick, and she needs to rest." There was a small whimper coming from Icekit when Leafpool continued.

"But I promise she will get better."

"I hope so," Jaypaw heard Hollypaw whisper, but no one else seemed to hear her. _What is she so freaked out about?_

While Leafpool was helping Ferncloud up, Hollypaw rushed to her side and let Ferncloud rest on her shoulder. Ferncloud let out a faint purr of amusement, and Jaypaw smiled to himself. The three cats walked out of the nursery, leaving Cinderpaw, Jaypaw, and Lionpaw alone.

"What's gotten into Hollypaw?" Cinderpaw pointed out.

"I dunno," Lionpaw answered. "What about you, Jaypaw?"

"No clue," Jaypaw mewed with a shrug. "But I know something's up." He padded out into the main clearing to find that the rain with lightening up, but not by much. He went over to the medicine cat den and walked in.

"Let me help, please," Hollypaw was begging.

"I told you," Leafpool sighed, "there is nothing to do but let her rest."

"Maybe she needs someone else's body warmth?" Hollypaw mewed. "Want me to sleep next to her? It's kind of cold now."

"It's alright, Hollypaw," Leafpool said. "I don't need anymore help."

"You sure?" Hollypa persisted. Ferncloud let out a muffled snore.

"Positive," Leafpool meowed. Hollypaw prodded the ground with her paws.

"Okay," she mumbled. She began to head for the entrance and then almost knocked into Jaypaw.

"Sorry!" she said quickly. "I didn't see you!" She weaved her way around him and went back to the apprentice's den.

"What's gotten into her?" Leafpool meowed once she had left. "I thought she didn't want to become a medicine cat apprentice?"

"I'll find out tonight," Jaypaw meowed.

hr 

That night, Hollypaw had come to sleep in the medicine cat den, just like Jaypaw had predicted. Leafpool had told her that she didn't have to sleep near Ferncloud's side, but when Leafpool fell asleep, she did anyway. Careful not to wake anyone up, Jaypaw got to his paws and walked over Hollypaw.

He pressed his side up against her pelt, and soon fell asleep.

He was back in the nursery when he opened his eyes. Except there was no entrance, and there were faint speckles on the roof. He looked around to see Hollypaw, trying to run. But where? Turning his head to look in the direction that his sister was running, he saw Ferncloud, Icekit, and Foxkit. There was a dim light coming from Ferncloud, and Icekit and Foxkit were saying something.

"Mommy, how do you feel?" They were snuggling up against her, and she openly welcomed them by licking their heads. The speckles above head got fainter, and Hollypaw looked so happy that she was about to cry. She tried to run again, but she only got a little closer. Then, she always ended up in the same spot.

Hollypaw then began to fade, and Jaypaw's whole body felt ice cold. Everything went black and he lifted his head, knowing that he was now awake. He could hear that the rain had stopped, and some cats were going out into the main clearing. Jaypaw felt his sister wiggling a little in her spot, and now he knew why.

"Everything is going to be alright," he whispered in her ear, and she laid still.


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

A few days later, Hollypaw woke up to find that Ferncloud was gone. She had been sleeping next to her every night so far, but what had happened to her today? Sure, Ferncloud _had _gotten a little better, but she couldn't have healed _this _fast! Frantic, Hollypaw got to her feet and rushed out into the main clearing.

Relief flooded through her when she saw Leafpool standing by her side as she walked slowly around the clearing.

"'Morning," she called, and she bounded over to them.

"Hello," Leafpool meowed.

"Good morning, Hollypaw," Ferncloud said. Her voice was still slightly scratchy, but her throat was beginning to get better, too. Ferncloud coughed, but didn't wheeze.

Firestar could be seen jumping down from the Highrock, and he padded over to see how Ferncloud was.

"Ferncloud!" he purred. "I can see you must be feeling better?"

"Not entirely," Leafpool corrected him. Hollypaw thought Firestar must feel weird being corrected by his daughter, but he didn't seem to mind.

"We're just letting her get some exercise," Leafpool continued. "Jaypaw and Hollypaw have been helping out a lot lately, and Ferncloud is almost completely healed now." Hollypaw purred at her name, but then realized that Jaypaw hadn't been in the medicine cat den. Or had he?

Cinderpaw came out of the apprentice's den and walked right past Hollypaw to the medicine cat den. Hollypaw's fur bristled, and she chased after her. When she got there, she saw Jaypaw organizing some herbs, and Cinderpaw was sitting next to him.

"So, that's dock, right?" Cinderpaw asked.

"Yea," Jaypaw replied. "Very good." She purred and curled her tail.

"Ahem?" Hollypaw stepped into the den, and Cinderpaw spun around to face her.

"Oh, hi, Hollypaw," Cinderpaw mewed. "I didn't know you were awake!"

"You walked right past me!" Hollypaw exclaimed. Cinderpaw looked at the ground.

"Oh…"

"Maybe she just didn't see you there?" Jaypaw meowed, not turning around.

"Of course," Hollypaw hissed, "you'll defend her instead of your own _sister_!" She ran out of the den and almost knocked into Lionpaw as she did so.

"What's going on?" he asked. "Are we being attacked or something?" Hollypaw's fur was standing on end, and she noticed that she did look stressed.

"Nothing," Hollypaw meowed. "Nothing at all." She padded over to the fresh kill pile with her tail high and picked out a bird for herself. Lionpaw followed after her and sat down when she did.

"C'mon," he said. "I know something is wrong. We're kin—you can tell me."

"Well, Cinderpaw and Jaypaw have been getting even closer now," Hollypaw admitted. "And… I feel like Cinderpaw's ignoring me and choosing him over me."

"You're jealous," Lionpaw mewed.

"_No I'm n—_"

"But," he continued, to make Hollypaw shut up, "I have noticed it." The fur on Hollypaw's shoulders flattened out and she took a bite of her prey.

"I think you're getting too caught up," Lionpaw meowed.

"What do you mean by that?" Hollypaw hissed.

"Well, what if they're _just _friends?" he told her. "Then you're making a big fuss over nothing!" Hollypaw thought for a moment. That could be true. Jaypaw may want to be independent, but he wouldn't break the warrior code by falling in love.

"I guess you could be right…," Hollypaw mewed quietly. Hollypaw ate in silence, and a light drizzle began to fall on the camp. Hollypaw could hear Ferncloud sneeze as she was brought back into the medicine cat den to rest. All senses alert, Hollypaw rushed inside, leaving Lionpaw to look after her.

"Are you okay?" she meowed to Ferncloud the second she stepped in the den.

"Thank you for your concern," Ferncloud rasped. "And yes, I should be okay." She coughed heavily when she said that, making Hollypaw wince.

"Can I do anything for her?" she asked Leafpool, who was standing by Ferncloud's side.

"I don't think so…," she meowed. "She just needs her medicine and then some rest."

"Hey, Leafpool?" Jaypaw called form the back of the medicine cat den. "We're all out of catmint!" _catmint__is __Ferncloud's__ medicine, _Hollypaw thought, starting to panic.

"Can I get it?" Hollypaw meowed quickly, glancing at Cinderpaw who was just about to say something.

"Sure," Leafpool mewed. "Just take someone with you."

"I'll g—" Hollypaw cut of Cinderpaw's meow by calling:

"Lionpaw!" The golden cat walked in and sat down.

"Who called?" he meowed.

"Me," Hollypaw said. "Now, come help me find some catmint. Thank you!" She smiled and ran out of the den, making Lionpaw chase after her.

"Don't run so fast!" he called out, as Hollypaw burst through the bramble entrance of the camp. Determined to find the herb as fast as she could, she accelerated. Sniffing around, she tried to catch its scent. Soon, she noticed that the leafy trees she was used to began to thin out into open land. Then, she felt no land under her paws and plummeted into water. Trying to cry out for help, water filled her mouth. He rain began to downpour, and didn't help the situation at all.

"Hollypaw!" Lionpaw cried. He ran to the river bank.

"H-help!" Hollypaw choked, floundering around in the water. She didn't feel any and beneath her paws, and she began to go under. Lionpaw pounced in and grabbed his sister by the scruff. Paddling his legs as hard as he could, he made it to the other side of the bank. Hollypaw scrambled up onto dry land and gasped for air. She coughed up a mouthful of water and let herself lay limp. Lionpaw sat by her side, breathing heavily.

"Hollypaw," he whispered. Hollypaw didn't feel like answering. "Hollypaw!" She finally looked up at her brother, but then something else caught her eyes.

Coming towards them were four cats: a ginger tom with white paws, a gray she-cat, a dark gray tom, and a pale tabby she-cat.

"You're on WindClan territory," the dark gray tom snarled, as a crack of thunder boomed in the distance.


	10. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"We didn't mean t—" Hollypaw began, her eyes round with fear and realization.

"Sure," the tom growled, and he lunged for Hollypaw, who let out a shriek.

"_Crowfeather_" the gray she-cat snapped. Crowfeather landed softly and spun around to face the she-cat. He hissed softly.

"Stop, don't do anything," she continued.

"What?" he growled. "We're just going to let them get away? Ashfoot, surely you're less mouse-brained than that!" The gray she-cat looked shocked, but then spoke again.

"No," she said. "We're not going to let them get away, but we're also not going to _kill _them! Surely _you're _less mouse-brained than that," she added, a challenging glint in her eye.

"Then what are we going to do with them?" Crowfeather asked, unsheathing his claws slightly.

"Well, they're spies," Ashfoot assumed. Hollypaw couldn't help but let her mouth hang open.

"We're not spies!" she argued. Lionpaw silenced her by resting his tail over her mouth. Seeing what she had just done, Hollypaw sunk to the ground.

Ignoring her, Ashfoot continued on: "So we have to bring them back to camp. Who knows how much they know?" Hollypaw was astonished that they would accuse two apprentices of being spies!

"Come with us," Ashfoot demanded, and then gestured for the WindClan cats to surround their captives. Hardly able to walk, Hollypaw managed to make it back to the camp with them. She knew she was going to be in huge trouble when she got back to ThunderClan—if she ever did. Not too long ago, she had been accused of being a spy in RiverClan, she really, she had tried to help out her friend, Willowpaw. Now, she had dragged her brother into her problems.

"I'm sorry," she whispered to Lionpaw, but he didn't so much as look at her.

When the group reached WindClan camp, the rain was falling hard and steady, but still cats began to peak their heads out from their dens, speaking to each other in hushed tones. The pale tabby she-cat that had been on the patrol passed Lionpaw to go to one of the dens, and brushed him with her tail, making his whole body tense. _Heatherpaw_

"Onestar!" Hollypaw heard Ashfoot call out, as she bounded off towards a brown tabby tom. She couldn't hear the rest of their conversation, but she knew it couldn't be good, because Onestar looked angry with every word he said.

"Come here," he finally ordered to the two ThunderClan apprentices. They did as they were told and stood in front of him.

"How much do you know?" he asked.

"I told you we weren't spying," Hollypaw mewed.

"Don't play games," Onestar hissed. "We already found you, so there's no use to hide anything anymore!" Hollypaw flinched, and was glad when Lionpaw spoke up.

"Hollypaw fell in the river," he explained, "so I went in to rescue her. It was a mistake that we crossed the border, and if you let us go, we'll be sure not to do it again." Hollypaw was surprised at how maturely he was handling it, and her ears got hot at the thought of how she had defended herself like a kit.

"Those are some strong words," Onestar admitted, but then his fur bristled. "Almost as if rehearsed." He took a step forward, and Hollypaw sunk to the ground again.

"I'm sorry to say this," Onestar meowed, "but until we work it out at the next gathering, we can't let you go." Hollypaw's heart pounded. _That's a half moon from now!_ "Tonight you will sleep in the middle of the clearing, so that I can keep an eye on you. And if we suspect you of any more spying, we might just have to—"

"Onestar!" Ashfoot warned. "We can't go that far—it could arouse a battle!"

"Fine," he muttered. "But you'll be watched at all times," he meowed to Hollypaw and Lionpaw. Onestar glared at them and then stalked off to his den, bringing Ashfoot with him. The cats began to go back in their dens, and Heatherpaw made her way to the fresh kill pile, glancing at Lionpaw out of the corner of her eye.

A light brown tabby tom then came out of Onestar's den, and padded up to Hollypaw and Lionpaw.

"Owlwhisker will keep an eye on you two for now," Onestar hissed, coming out of his den as well. "So you better be good." Hollypaw's heart thudded in her chest, and suddenly, she felt dizzy. She wanted to go home, curl up in her nest, and sleep under the shade of the trees. She just wanted to wake up from this nightmare.

hr 

That night, back at ThunderClan camp, Jaypaw had some trouble sleeping. Leafpool had sent Cinderpaw out to get the catmint since Hollypaw hadn't returned, and now, Jaypaw was starting worry about his sister. When Cinderpaw had come back, Jaypaw asked if she had seen her, but Cinderpaw said no. Jaypaw knew something was wrong—the last time Hollypaw had disappeared for this long was when she was held captive by RuverClan. And this time, it wasn't only Hollypaw—it was Lionpaw, too.

Jaypaw rolled over in his nest, trying to get comfortable, but no position seemed to work. He tried curling himself up in a ball, but it only made things worse. He knew it was at least midnight by now, and the whole Clan was probably sleeping by now. Rain pattered down hard on the ground outside the den, making Jaypaw's ears twitch.

Aggravated, Jaypaw rolled over again. A blurred image came to his mind, but he couldn't make out what it was. A strange scent found his nose, but disappeared as quickly as the picture had. He was about to get up when he heard a noise.

He listened closely and found that someone was coming into the medicine cat den. He buried his nose in his paws and pretending to be asleep. He then felt something wet press itself against his pelt. Lifting his head just a little, a sweet scent reached his nose—Cinderpaw.

Despite the coldness of her fur, when her breathing became soft and steady, it soon lulled Jaypaw to sleep.


	11. Chapter 9

**Sorry if I messed up the ceremony! I tried my hardest to get it right XD ****So**** don't kill me if there's something wrong…**

**Chapter Nine**

The next morning, Jaypaw stretched his jaws wide in a yawn, and rolled over on his back to stretch. Right before he did so, though, he stopped himself—he didn't want to disturb Cinderpaw. Then, inhaling deeply, he found that her scent was stale. He got to his paws, silently to not wake Leafpool, and padded to the apprentice's den. The rain wasn't as heavy as the night before, but it was still enough to drench Jaypaw's fur after a few minutes.

When he reached the den, he parted his jaws to scent the air. Hazelpaw… Mousepaw… Honeypaw… Poppypaw… Berrypaw… but no Hollypaw, Lionpaw, or Cinderpaw. Shock pulsing through his body, he forced himself to stay calm. He padding back to the main clearing and, although his paws were itching to run and find Cinderpaw, he picked out a mouse from the fresh kill pile and sat down to eat. Then, paw steps were heard from the entrance of the camp and a sweet scent hit Jaypaw's nose.

"Hiya, Jaypaw," Cinderpaw purred, going to sit beside him. Jaypaw's ears warmed and her scent flowed all around him.

"'Morning," he meowed back.

"Mind if I share with you?" Cinderpaw asked, sounding slightly embarrassed.

"Sure," Jaypaw replied, as if it was a dumb question to ask. Cinderpaw purred and took a bite from the mouse.

"You know," Jaypaw mewed. He could feel her looking at him. "… You've been learning the herbs really quickly."

"Hmm, I have noticed that," she said back, sounding confused. "I don't know how, but they kind of just come to me… it's as if I've known them before or something." Jaypaw smiled and felt warmth rippled of Cinderpaw's pelt.

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather below the Highledge." Firestar's yowl could be heard all through the camp, and cats began to arrive in the main clearing. Cinderpaw and Jaypaw finished off the prey and went to join them. Daisy and Ferncloud were among the first to come out, and Jaypaw could feel excitement sparking off Daisy's pelt.

"I bring you all here today to honor three special apprentices, Hazelpaw, Berrypaw, and Mousepaw," Firestar continued, when every cat had come. "They have trained long and hard, and now deserve their warrior names. Hazelpaw? If you would step forward?" Jaypaw could hear Hazelpaw scramble to her paws and then walk steadily over to Firestar.

"Hazelpaw, do you promise to serve and protect your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Firestar meowed.

"I do," she replied.

"Then before StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Hazelpaw, from this day forth, you shall be known as Hazelpatch." Firestar placed his head on the new warrior's, and Hazelpaw gave his shoulder a respectful lick.

"Hazelpatch! Hazelpatch!" The whole Clan began to chant her name, and a strong scent of happiness reached Jaypaw, causing him to smile. When the voices died down, and Hazelpatch stepped back, Firestar spoke again.

"Now, Berrypaw, may you would step forward?" Berrypaw squared his shoulders and made his way over to his leader. "Do you promise to serve and protect your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Berrypaw meowed.

"Then before StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Berrypaw, from this day forth, you shall be known as Berryfrost." Firestar placed his head on Berryfrost's head and the young warrior licked his shoulder.

"Berryfrost! Berryfrost!" The Clan began to meow his name as well, and Jaypaw knew that he must be brimming with pride. Beside him, Daisy was prodding at the ground, anxiety prickling off her pelt like needles.

"And lastly, but not least, Mousepaw, if you would come forward?" Mousepaw walked over to Firestar and stood before him, his paws shaking a bit with a mixture of excitement and nervousness. "Do you promise to serve and protect your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Mousepaw meowed, trying to sound more mature; Jaypaw stifled a chuckle.

"Then before StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Mousepaw, from this day forth, you shall be known as Mouseclaw." Firestar laid his head on the warrior's head and Mouseclaw licked his shoulder repctfully, like his siblings.

"Mouseclaw! Hazelpatch! Berryfrost!" The whole Clan shouted the new warrior's names, and the three of them beamed with pride. Jaypaw lowered his ears, but then lifted them at the sound of someone's muffled cries.

"I'm just so proud of them!" Daisy sobbed. Ferncloud patted her on the head. Then, feeling for the mother, Jaypaw began to chant, too.

Suddenly, Jaypaw felt something intertwine with his tail. He sniffed the air to make sure Cinderpaw was still beside him and she was.

hr 

After the ceremony, Jaypaw just realized that Ferncloud had seemed fine. Her voice didn't crack when she spoke anymore, and she didn't sneeze or cough. _Hollypaw__ is going to be so happy! _Jaypaw thought, but then stoped himself. _Hollypaw_She still wasn't back, and it had been a day. Something surely must have happened if Lionpaw was gone as well. Worriedly, Jaypaw made his way over to Firestar's den.

"Firestar?" Jaypaw meowed.

"Come in," he heard Firestar say. Jaypaw padded inside the private den and sat down in front of his leader. "What is it that you need, Jaypaw?" Firestar seemed concerned.

"Well, you might have noticed this already, but Hollypaw and Lionpaw have been gone for quite some time now…" Jaypaw let himself trail off.

"Yes, I have noticed," Firestar meowed. "That's why I sent a patrol out to search for them." Jaypaw could tell that there was more that Firestar wanted to say, but he didn't mention it. _The rain's falling hard, and it will be hard to find them in this weather—I know._

"Thank you," Jaypaw meowed instead, as he bowed his head and padded out of the den. He sulked back to the medicine cat den, knowing that his brother and sister had not much of a chance of being rescued from wherever they were. _What if something had happened? What if badgers had taken them? What if __Twolegs__ had captured them? What if they were __dea_—Jaypaw didn't allow himself to finish the thought. He bit his bottom lip hard for even thinking of such a thing.

Jaypaw padded out of the medicine cat den and to the entrance of the nursery the nursery, happy to smell Ferncloud's scent mixed with the joy from her kits. Staying out of view, he listened.

"Mommy! You're okay!" Foxkit and Icekit purred. She licked both of their heads and Jaypaw heard her curl her tail around them. Letting the rain soak into his fur, Jaypaw thought: _Hollypaw__, wherever you are, you don't have to worry. __Ferncloud's__ okay now—she's going to live._

Back in the WindClan camp, in the middle of the clearing like she was sentenced to be, warmth spread through Hollypaw's body.

"What are you so happy about?" Lionpaw hissed softly, glaring around the camp with wary eyes.

"I don't know," she purred, and was just fine with that.


	12. Chapter 10

**Sorry again if I got the tradition a bit messed up. Please correct me if I'm wrong! -.-**

**Chapter Ten**

That night at midnight, Jaypaw walked to Leafpool's side. It was almost midnight, and it was time to head to Moonpool, for the half moon was floating high in the sky, no longer masked by clouds or rain.

"Ready?" Leafpool asked. Jaypaw nodded, remembering his dream in which he had gotten the strange prophecy. It wasn;t that long ago that they sent it to him—why couldn't StarClan just wait until this night to tell him? It wouldn't have made much of a difference!

"Let's go then," Leafpool mewed, and she padded out of the den, Jaypaw following her. Then Leafpool stoped dead, leaving Jaypaw to knock into her. He hissed irritably and around to her side to see why she had done that.

"Cinderpaw?" Leafpool meowed. Jaypaw was shaken when Cinderpaw's scent reached his nose. "What are you doing up so late?"

"I was going to… make dirt," Cinderpaw meowed, embarrassed, and she ran off to the dirtplace. With a shrug, Leafpool went on to the main entrance. It took Jaypaw a moment to comprehend what had just happened, but then he tagged along after his mentor.

"Hello," Leafpool purred, "Hazelpatch, Berryfrost, Mouseclaw." She nodded to each of them in turn as she said their name, but they didn't respond. "Very good—keep it up." Leafpool giggled and then led Jaypaw out of the camp. It was tradition that after a warrior had been given his or her name, that they should stand silent through the night and guard the camp.

All the way, Leafpool and Jaypaw walked in silence. She guided him through the forest so that he wouldn't stumble into or over anything. When they finally reached the WindClan border, they stopped, waiting for Barkface to arrive. Panting, he came down the slope and halted in front of them.

"Sorry," he meowed, catching his breath. "I got a bit caught up." Then, looking around, he sighed. "Oh, great StarClan, where is she?" Immediately, another WindClan scent hit his nose, and Jaypaw realized that it must be Kestrelpaw.

"Alright," Barkface meowed. "Now we can get going!"

"No," Leafpool told him, "we have to wait for Littlecloud, Mothwing and Willowpaw!" Barkface bowed his head in embarrassment. There was something weird about him and Kestrelpaw today. They were usually quick and sharp, but today they seemed dull and tired. And Jaypaw thought that he smelled a bit of ThunderClan scent on them… _I must miss them so much that __I'm smelling__ things, _Jaypaw told himself.

When he scented ShadowClan, Jaypaw snapped back into reality.

"Hello, Littlecloud!" Leafpool greeted.

"Hi," the two WindClan cats said at the same time.

"Hi, everyone," he meowed. "Mothwing and Willowpaw still haven't arrived yet?"

"Nope," Leafpool was about to say, but then two cats came bounding towards the group of cats; they smelled of RiverClan.

"Mothwing! Willowpaw," Leafpool purred, walking over to greet her friend. Willowpaw came up to Jaypaw and meowed:

"Hi there, Jaypaw." She always seemed to treat him different than other cats, perhaps because he was blind. He took it offensively, and usually never wanted anything to do with her.

"Hi," he said back flatly. She shrunk back a bit, and went to greet the other cats.

"Now, can we get going?" Leafpool called out. The cats all nodded and headed to the Moonpool together.

When they all got there, Jaypaw was sure to step very carefully; it was slippery because of all the rain, and he didn't want to go plummeting into the Moonpool.

"Want me to help you?" Willowpaw offered, coming over to him and pressing up against his pelt.

"No, I'm fine," he snapped, and she stalked away down the slope. Jaypaw regretted saying that to her when he stumbled a bit and almost fell. Keeping his paws within the grooves of others made a long time ago, he managed the rest of the way down, though.

Every cat circled the shining pool, and then crouched to touch the surface with their nose. Jaypaw did the same, and was almost instantly chilled by the ice cold of the water. He soon appeared back in the forest, in the ThunderClan camp. Confused, and out of instinct, Jaypaw began to make his way over to the medicine cat den. Right before he came to the entrance, a starry figure appeared in front of him. He jumped back when he saw it, his fur bristling. It soon became solid, and Jaypaw saw a she-cat who he didn't recognize.

"Hello, Jaypaw," the tortoiseshell cat purred.

"Who are you?" Jaypaw couldn't help asking.

"My name is Spottedleaf," she said. "I used to be the medicine cat for ThunderClan before Cinderpelt." At Cinderpelt's name, Jaypaw flinched, thinking of Cinderpaw. The cat continued on: "I noticed that you've developed feelings for a certain she-cat?"

"We're just friends!" Jaypaw meowed, defending himself.

"Do not lie to me," Spottedleaf chuckled. "I know how you feel, Jaypaw."

"I… well…," Jaypaw stammered. "Okay… I'm in… in love." The words sounded strange coming from his mouth, and he quickly continued. "But I—" Spottedlead cut him off.

"Jaypaw, I understand," Spottedleaf meowed. Jaypaw opened his mouth to argue, but the she-cat continued. "I used to be in love as well."

"So… is it okay for me to love Cinderpaw?" Jaypaw asked, dumbfounded.

"It's against the Warrior Code," Spottedlead mewed. "You know that medicine cats are not allowed to fall in love, and Leafpool did, too. That's why she rejected Crowfeather, and moved on with her life."

"So…," Jaypaw began. "What do I do, then?" The pretty she-cat began to fade into air, and Jaypaw tried to stop her.

"Wait!" he called. "What do I do?" Spottedleaf disappeared, but Jaypaw could still smell her scent all around him.

"Listen to your heart," her voice purred softly. "Not me." Jaypaw looked around helplessly, trying to find the medicine cat again. He knew he would not, and laid down on the ground in the same position he had when he had been back at the Moonpool. Quickening his breathing, Jaypaw woke with a gasp at the edge of the pool to see that the other cats were stirring awake as well. Thinking about his dream, Jaypaw got to his paws.

_"It's against the Warrior Code, you know that… Listen to your heart"... My mind tells me to move on, but my heart tells me to hold on._


	13. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

"What are we going to do about Hollypaw and Lionpaw?" Brambleclaw was growling to Firestar. Jaypaw knew he wasn't supposed to hear, but he couldn't help it. And besides, they were speaking so loudly that he could hear it from all the way in the medicine cat den!

"We'll find them," Firestar reassured him.

"But it's been days now!" Brambleclaw snarled, his pelt bristling. "The rain has washed away their scent! I bet you that another Clan has captured them."

"We are not going to anger another Clan by guessing," Firestar told his deputy. Brambleclaw hissed and padded away to his mate, Squirrelflight. Jaypaw gave a shudder. What was going to happen to his siblings? Firestar didn't really seem to care…

"Hey," a cat mewed from behind him. Jaypaw turned his attention to the voice and drank in someone's scent—Cinderpaw. His mood changed, and he purred in greeting. "Mind if I sit with you?" Jaypaw shook his head and she happily sat down beside him.

"I'm getting better in battle training," Cinderpaw meowed to him. "And I think a bit better at memorizing some herbs." Jaypaw smiled.

"You may be the first cat to know all the battle moves _and _all of the herbs," Jaypaw assured her. Cinderpaw gave him an affectionate lick on the shoulder and wrapped her tail halfway around him. This sent a chill up his spine and he remembered his dream. Spottedleaf's words flooded into his head, and he looked down. _I know it's against the Code… But __Spottdelead__ told me to listen to my heart!_ Somewhat reluctantly, Jaypaw returned the gesture by twirling his tail with hers, and he could hear a soft purr come from Cinderpaw. _I know __it's__ wrong, _Jaypaw thought, _but it feels right._

Later on that day, when stars had already begun to come out, Leafpool asked Jaypaw to go and fetch some cobwebs. "Brightheart should know where to find a lot," Leafpool added, "so you can take her along with you." Leafpool padded out into the main clearing to search for the she-cat. When Leafpool came back, though, she wasn't with Brightheart.

"Hi," Cinderpaw mewed. Jaypaw's heart leapt.

"Brightheart went out on the night patrol," Leafpool informed him, "so Cinderpaw offered to go instead. Plus, she's getting better at battle training, so she can go with you." Jaypaw prodded the ground with his paws, as if anxious to get out.

"Okay then," he purred, trying to sound optimistic. "Should we get going now?"

"Yes, yes, right the way!" Leafpool said, and she shooed them out into the main clearing.

"You heard her," Cinderpaw mewed playfully. "C'mon!" She dashed out of the camp entrance, and Jaypaw followed behind her. She slowed her pace once they were a bit deeper in the forest, and led him through to find cobwebs.

"I think we should go to that burnt down Twoleg nest," Jaypaw suggested.

"That's where I was going," Cinderpaw purred. She walked a bit closer to him, almost so that their pelts touched, but Jaypaw noticed that there weren't any obstacles around. He tried to inch away a little, but then Cinderpaw said, "What are you doing? It's this way." Jaypaw, having no other choice, went back to his normal position. Spottedleaf's words haunted him. He even thought he smelled the old medicine cat's scent about him, but then sniffed again and it was gone. With a shiver, he continued on.

"What's the matter?" Cinderpaw asked, when they had almost reached the Twoleg nest.

"Nothing," he meowed. "Why?" Had he really been that obvious?

"I don't know…," Cinderpaw admitted. "You seem kinda down…" _Stupid!_

"No, I fine," Jaypaw reassured her.

"Are you sure?" Cinderpaw mewed, and he felt her gaze hot on his fur.

"Yea," he lied. Cinderpaw tried to press herself against his side, but he pulled away quickly.

"See! I told you something was wrong," she wailed, sadness flowing off her pelt in waves.

"I… it's…" Jaypaw stoped himself.

"It's me, isn't it?" Cinderpaw asked.

"No," Jaypaw meowed. "Actually… it's me. I just need a little space right now, that's all…"

"Alright," Cinderpaw sighed. "But, we're still friends, right?"

"Of course," he told her. Cinderpaw let out a faint purr, and Jaypaw felt her tail tip touch his, but then she took it back. _Are you happy now, __StarClan_

hr 

They went on the rest of the way silent, and gathered as much cobweb as they could carry. Then, they went back to the camp, unable to speak with the cobwebs in his mouth. Actually, Jaypaw was grateful, for he would be at a loss for words anyway.

Once they reached the camp, they headed straight to the medicine cat den. Cinderpaw dropped the cobwebs in a pile, and was off. With many thoughts buzzing around in his head, Jaypaw began to organize them, to reduce work for Leafpool. Where was she anyway? Jaypaw peaked his head out of the den and scented the air—Leafpool was speaking with Squirrelflight. Sitting down near the entrance, he listened.

"Leafpool!" Squirrelflight wailed. "What do I do?"

"I'm sure they will come around," Leafpool purred to her sister. Squirrelflight gave a sniffle.

"They've been gone for days now!" she continued. "What if something's happened to them?"

"StarClan haven't told me anything," Leafpool meowed. "I'm sure they're okay."

"Firestar won't even do anything about it!" her sister meowed, her voice cracking. "My kits are out there! Who knows what could have happened to them? The least he can do is sending out another patrol. Can you ask him to do that for me?"

"I will ask," Leafpool replied. "But tomorrow morning."

"Thank you so much," Squirrelflight whispered and she laid her head on her sister's shoulder. Sadness flowing through his body, Jaypaw went back into the medicine cat den. It was getting late, and the night patrol had been back when he and Cinderpaw had returned. He really should have gotten some sleep, but something was keeping him up.

Leafpool came into the den and sat down in her nest.

"Oh, thank you for putting the cobwebs away," she meowed to Jaypaw.

"No problem," he mumbled. Leafpool soon fell asleep, but Jaypaw lay awake in his nest, incapable of closing his eyes. Something tugged at his heart like an annoying kit who wouldn't give up, but he didn't know what. An image rested in the back of his mind, but it was still blurred, and he couldn't make it out. The same strange scent he had smelled before returned, except now he knew what it was—heather. Why, though?

It was well past midnight by now, and Jaypaw heard something rustle past the fern entrance of the den. He lifted his head, not caring if whoever—or whatever—it was saw him. Cinderpaw's scent drifted to his nose, and his stomach dropped. His neck fur bristled with anxiety, and he was afraid of what would happen if Leafpool woke up.

"Jaypaw…," Cinderpaw whispered.

"Go away," he hissed softly. "What if someone catches you?" Jaypaw was surprised that Cinderpaw didn't flinch, or seemed taken aback. Confusion drenched his body at this.

"Jaypaw," she repeated. "Just listen for a second, okay?" Shocked, Jaypaw was rooted to the ground. He had never heard her speak to him like that before. She came over to him and sat beside him in his nest, her fur brushed up against his. His ears got warm as she twined her tail with his and rested her head on his shoulder, as if forgetting what he had said earlier about his space.

"I…" She stopped with a shudder. Jaypaw began to lick her head, trying to soothe her, and she continued. "I know where Hollypaw and Lionpaw are."


	14. Chapter 12

**Okay, so here's where things start to get good X3**

**!!SPOILER ALERT!! There is a spoiler for the Dark River in this chapter, so I'd suggest not reading it if you haven't read the second book of Power of Three!!**

**Chapter Twelve**

Meanwhile…

Hollypaw looked around the WindClan camp, and her belly growled with hunger. The WindClan cats didn't feed them much—only one scrawny mouse a day. She glanced over at Lionpaw, who was prodding the ground with her claws unsheathed. He looked restless. Earlier that day, Heatherpaw had passed by him when no one was looking. She had whispered something in his ear, but Hollypaw didn't hear what it was. She knew that it must have been something that they weren't suppose to do, because a rebellious glint sparkled in Lionpaw's eyes.

Owlwhisker a few tail-lengths away from the apprentices, and kept a watchful eye on them. Lionpaw continued to paw the ground, and Owlwhisker must have noticed his strange behavior, because he pointed it out.

"Something wrong, Lionpaw?" he hissed. Lionpaw immediately froze and locked his gaze with the tabby tom's.

"No," Lionpaw meowed, wiggling his tail. "Excuse me; may I please go make dirt?" He continued to wiggle his tail, and looked up at the warrior with wide eyes.

"Fine," he muttered.

"Thank you!" Lionpaw meowed gratefully, and he dashed off to the dirtplace. Hollypaw's gaze followed him, as she laid her head on her paws. Then, she saw Lionpaw motion with one paw to her for her to come. Hollypaw panicked, and glanced at Owlwhisker, who was looking around—but not at Lionpaw. Relieved, Hollypaw spoke up.

"May I please go, too?" she asked, thumping her hind leg on the ground softly, as to not wake up the other cats.

"Okay, but be quick," Owlwhisker told her. "Otherwise, you won't eat tomorrow." With a short gulp, Hollypaw went off in the direction her brother had just gone. She reached the dirtplace and padded inside.

"What?" she whispered. Then she saw another cat in the shadows. "Heatherpaw?" she meowed, shocked.

"She's going to help us get out of here," Lionpaw told his sister.

"Are you sure this isn't a trap?" Hollypaw hissed, eyeing the light brown she-cat.

"She knows we're innocent," Lionpaw meowed. "She's going to help us."

"Yea," Heatherpaw purred. Suspicion claws at Hollypaw's belly, but she pushed it aside.

"Okay," she meowed. "How?"

"Remember those tunnels?" Heatherpaw asked.

"Uh huh." She remembered the tunnels that connected WindClan and ThunderClan.

"Well, I can get you back to ThunderClan by using them," Heatherpaw mewed.

"What if we get caught? The whole Clan knows about them now!" Lionpaw slapped a paw over Hollypaw's mouth.

"Don't be so loud," he warned. Hollypaw mouthed the word 'sorry', and Heatherpaw continued.

"No, we won't," she meowed. "My Clan has pretty much forgotten about them by now." She let out a purr. "Now, let's go." Heatherpaw wiggled through a few brambles that blocked the dirtplace from the forest, and disappeared behind them. Feeling as if something bad would happen, Hollypaw had no choice but to go on after her. Lionpaw was the last to emerge, and he almost got caught.

"This way," Heatherpaw whispered, leading them down a semi-steep slope. The two apprentices followed close behind in the darkness, not wanting to loose her. "We're almost there." Heatherpaw led them down one last slope, and then they all saw a small hole in the ground.

"So that's where it leads to," Lionpaw meowed. Heatherpaw nodded.

"C'mon," she whispered, and she stood near the entrance. Lionpaw and Hollypaw slipped in, and then Heatherpaw did also. She pushed her way past them, almost crushing Hollypaw against the wall, and then told them to follow her. Within a few minutes, they were almost there. Then Heatherpaw stopped dead, leaving Lionpaw and Hollypaw to smash into her.

"Ow!" Hollypaw hissed. "What did you do that for?"

"I completely forgot!" Heatherpaw wailed. "This way was blocked with boulders!" Hollypaw's heart pounded. "We have to go back, and fast!"

"But we've already been gone for so long," Lionpaw meowed.

"It's worth a shot," Hollypaw told him, and the three cats dashed off up the tunnel. Before they reached where they had come in, the strong scent of WindClan cats came to Hollypaw's nose. Heatherpaw went out of the hole first, and she gasped, causing Hollypaw and Lionpaw to freeze with terror. What had she seen?

"Heatherpaw!" a voice said. "What are you doing here?" It was Crowfeather.

"I…" Heatherpaw didn't finish, and was cut off by another cat.

"I smell ThunderClan," Owlwhisker snarled. Hollypaw's heart thudded against her chest, and she began to shake slightly. What were these cats going to do to them?

"What were you up to, Heatherpaw?" her mentor growled to her. Then, shouldering her way past her, he peeked into the tunnel. His eyes got round and he bared his teeth.

"You were helping them escape!" he yowled. Lionpaw and Hollypaw crept out, knowing that there was nothing to hide now. As soon as they emerged from the tunnel, Hollypaw saw Crowfeather unsheathe his claws. He and Owlwhisker were with another cat, Tornear.

"I thought you knew better, you traitor," Crowfeather sneered to his apprentice, and he slashed her across the face. She fell to the ground, whimpering.

"Th-they were innocent," she sobbed, not getting up. Hollypaw's eyes filled with tears. She couldn't help but feel bad for the young she-cat. And why weren't Owlwhisker and Tornear saying anything? It was all her fault that all of this was happening.

"Come with us," the dark warrior demanded, causing Hollypaw to shrink back in fear. "And you," he meowed to Heatherpaw, "get up and be strong." Heatherpaw rose to her paws, blinking back tears, and blood rolled down her cheek from a gash on her face, very close to her eye. The group of cats made their way back to the WindClan camp, and when they got there, many cats were peaking their heads out from their dens or coming out into the main clearing. Onestar was waiting in the middle of the clearing with Ashfoot by his side.

"You tried to escape?" he roared, ignoring all else. Hollypaw began to shake uncontrollably, and felt as if her jaws were glued together. "Answer me when I'm speaking to you!"

"Yes," Lionpaw meowed bravely. "We thought we were in the right by doing so, I'm sorry."

"And what do you have to say for yourself?" Onestar growled to Hollypaw, who looked up from the ground, her eyes wide as an owl's. She kept silent.

"It wasn't her fault," Lionpaw said, jumping to his sister's defense. "I dragged her into the idea, so don't blame her." Onestar narrowed his eyes, and then turned his attention to Heatherpaw.

"What is she doing with you?" Onestar asked, addressing Crowfeather.

"She helped them escape," Crowfeather replied, his fur bristling with rage. "She's a traitor!"

"I should banish you from WindClan for that!" Onestar howled, and Heatherpaw's tail began to tremble. "You know that that's against the Warrior Code! And… what happened to your face?" He grimaced when he saw the nasty cut on the she-cats face.

"Crow… Crowfeather scratched me," Heatherpaw meowed, fightened.

"Crowfeather!" Onestar rounded on the gray warrior. "How dare you attack a helpless apprentice?" Heatherpaw looked down, and blood dripped onto the ground. "Go let Barkface attend to your wound, I'll deal with you later." Heatherpaw walked slowly over to the medicine cat den, letting her tail drag behind her.

"As for you two," Onestar growled. "WindClan will no longer stand for this! We must take action!" Yowls of agreement arose from the surrounding cats, and a tear dropped to the ground from Hollypaw's eye. This was all her fault—and now look what she had done. Lionpaw stepped closer to his sister, and Hollypaw began to feel dizzy. Before she knew it, her whole world went black, and she fainted.


	15. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Back at ThunderClan…

Jaypaw's whole body tensed and he froze. Cinderpaw looked up at him, and flicked her tail, making Jaypaw snap back into reality.

"How do you know where they are?' he challenged.

"I… had a dream," she explained.

"What about?"

"Well, I was in the WindClan camp. But I wasn't watching from the ground—I was watching from the sky." Cinderpaw cut herself short, and wiggled around anxiously. She was about to pull back from Jaypaw, when he touched her with his tail. He wrapped it halfway around her and held her paw with his.

"Please," he whispered, "tell me everything you saw." Cinderpaw held her breath for a moment before continuing.

"They were in the middle of the camp, and Owlwhisker was watching them. No one was around, but I could sense a few cats looking at them—Crowfeather was among those cats. Hollypaw and Lionpaw seemed hungry, and when I looked at the fresh kill pile, it was running low. I don't think WindClan fed them very much. Anyway… they were both very sad and home sick. Hollypaw was thinking that it was all her fault, but I couldn't tell what Lionpaw was thinking about. And then… I woke up." Cinderpaw finished, and she rested her head on her paws. "Oh, Jaypaw. I don't know why StarClan would send _me _this though! I mean, you're a medicine cat, why didn't they show you all of this?"

"But, so, Hollypaw and Lionpaw are in the WindClan camp?" Jaypaw asked, slightly ignoring her last question.

"Yes, I think so," Cinderpaw whispered.

"I knew someone had captured them," Jaypaw muttered, half to himself.

"What are we going to do?" Cinderpaw mewed, her tail trembling. Jaypaw rested his tail on top of her, and it lay still.

"We have no choice but to tell Firestar," he told her, getting to his paws.

"Wait!" she said, stopping him. He turned around, and could feel her eyes burning into his fur, with such intensity that he cringed slightly.

"What is it?"

"Can… can we tell him in the morning?" Cinderpaw begged.

"But who knows what WindClan could do to—" Jaypaw didn't allow himself to continue, for he heard a faint sob from Cinderpaw.

"Please, let it just wait until the morning," Cinderpaw repeated. Jaypaw's heart began to tear itself in two as he thought of what he should do.

"Okay," he meowed. "But why?" He let the words slip out, and couldn't restrain himself.

"Just trust me," Cinderpaw whispered. _There's something she isn't telling me. _Jaypaw ignored it and dropped to floor with a light _thump_. Then he felt Cinderpaw press her head against his chest. He twined his tail with hers again, and listened as she whispered something in his ear.

"Just one more night."

hr 

In the morning, when Jaypaw woke up, Cinderpaw was still beside him. Leafpool was awake, and his heart pounded in his chest. _What is she going to say? _he thought desperately. But, in fact, she didn't say anything to him, as if not knowing that Cinderpaw was there. He felt her breathing right next to him, and he got up carefully to not wake her. He cursed at himself when he felt her stirring.

"Good morning," he meowed. Not wanted to go straight into the conversation of her dream last night, Jaypaw continued, "Did you sleep good?" Cinderpaw purred and stretched her paws out in front of her.

"Yep," she mewed. Jaypaw's mind raced, and he longed to ask her if they could go to Firestar now, but he didn't want to be rude or pushy. Then, as if reading his thoughts, Cinderpaw said, "I think we should go tell Firestar now." She sighed and began to shake, but then tensed and stopped. Jaypaw wondered why she was so scared, but decided to ask later.

"Alright," he replied, trying to act as if he hadn't expected het to ask the question. He heard her get to her paws and wait for him to walk out of the medicine cat den. He did so, and she followed behind him. They walked up to the entrance of Firestar's den and Jaypaw called, "Firestar? May we come in?"

"Yes, Jaypaw," his leader meowed from inside. Jaypaw padded in slowly to find that Cinderpaw wasn't following him. He sniffed the air to find that she was still outside.

"Excuse me," he said to Firestar.

"Sure…," Firestar meowed, puzzled. Jaypaw went back outside of his den and found Cinderpaw sitting near the entrance where he had left her.

"What's wrong?" Jaypaw asked, a bit fiercer than he had intended to.

"It's… it's nothing," she muttered sadly, she stalked into Firestar's den. Jaypaw bounded after her and sat down when he got back inside.

"Alright, so what can I do for you two today?" Firestar mewed, once both of them were sitting down. Jaypaw scent Sandstorm and figured that she must be in the den, too.

"Well, Cinderpaw—" Jaypaw began, but was cut short by Cinderpaw.

"I had a dream," she meowed.

"What kind of dream?" Firestar questioned.

"I know where Hollypaw and Lionpaw are," she told him, as if ignoring his comment. "They're in the WindClan camp."

"You mean to tell me that they were captured by WindClan?" Firestar mewed, shocked.

"Yes," Cinderpaw replied, "I think so." Remembering his trip to the Moonpool, Jaypaw added:

"And I smelled ThunderClan when I was on my way to the Moonpool!" Uncertainty flooded from Firestar's pelt.

"We have to go and get them," Sandstorm finally spoke up. "Who knows what could happen? WindClan aren't too happy with us as it is."

"You're right," he said. "And we might as well make this peaceful… I will send Leafpool to the camp at once."

"What about us?" Jaypaw asked, his pelt bristling slightly.

"You two are to go with her," Firestar told the grey apprentice. _Yes! I'm going to get __Lionpaw__ and __Hollypaw_ Jaypaw brimmed with pride, but then felt fear coming off Cinderpaw's pelt in waves. Hoping Firestar didn't notice, he bowed his head, thanked him, and led her out of the den.

"Okay," he meowed. Sandstorm came out of Firestar's den and went to the medicine cat den. After she was gone, he continued. "I know something is wrong." He tried to soften his sightless gaze to make sure that she knew he wasn't angry. "Just tell me what it is—I can help you."

"No one can help me," she whispered, and she went off to the medicine cat den, causing Jaypaw to follow after her.


	16. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

"We must get ready for battle!" Onestar yowled over the cats. Hollypaw's heart continued to thud against her chest, and she could feel Lionpaw tense beside her. Hollypaw knew what she must do—she must warn her Clan. But how?

The whole of WindClan were cheering now, and many of them began to strengthen themselves. Onestar dashed off into the warriors den, probably to pick out who would go. Hollypaw glanced around, catching Crowfeather glaring at her through narrowed eyes. Flicking Lionpaw with her tail tip, she then bared her teeth at the dark gray warrior across the clearing. Saying a silent prayer to StarClan, she made a run for it. Everyone was distracted, so she managed to get to the edge of the camp until Crowfeather let out a furious howl and pelted after her.

"_What are you doing?"_ She heard her brother call after her, but she didn't stop, because then Crwofeather's paws thumping against the ground drowned out the noise. Running as fast as her paws could take her, Hollypaw pelted off in the direction of ThunderClan. She knew that Crowfeather was hard on her heels, and tried to go faster.

Soon, the river same into view. She gained as much speed as she could before trying to make the jump. She soared over it, and landed on the other side, but then her hind paws slipped out from underneath her. She clawed at the river bank, but it was no use—she plunged into the deep water. Choking and gasping for air, she tried to keep her head above the surface. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Crowfeather sitting near the banks with his eyes half closed and his mouth curved in a wicked smirk.

"Help!" she wailed, hoping that maybe Crowfeather might come to his senses, but he didn't. He still sat and watched. As hard as she could, Hollypaw grabbed onto the opposite side of the river, and hauled herself out, dripping with water. Crowfeather, still on the WindClan side, opened his eyes as wide as an owl's and then back up, about to attempt the leap as well. Not seeing if he would make it, Hollypaw gathered all of her remaining strength and dashed off once more to ThunderClan. She heard a splash behind her, and hoping that Crowfeather had fallen in, Hollypaw continued on.

Halfway there, she smelled the strong scent of cats. Not daring to stop, she went forward. Then, out of no where, a cat walked out of the bushes, and she knocked into it with full force, sending them both flying in opposite directions. Fur bristling, Hollypaw got to her paws, seeing who she had just crashed with. Her heart soared when she saw her shaken brother, Jaypaw. He looked angry, and hissed at her.

"What did you—" Then, as if noticing who she was, he let out a cry of happiness. "Hollypaw!" He went to touch noses with her, but she stopped him.

"Not much time… Crowfeather… WindClan… battle!" She yowled. Leafpool stepped out of the bush from behind Jaypaw, and then so did Cinderpaw. Cinderpaw opened her eyes wide and asked Hollypaw:

"They're going to attack aren't they?"

"How do you know?" Hollypaw meowed, out of breath. Cinderpaw didn't answer but then shook from ear to tail.

"What are you running from?" Leafpool asked.

"Crowfeather!" At the name, Leafpool tensed. Hollypaw ignored it though and went on. "I escaped from WindClan to warn the Clan of a battle! We don't have much time! Her words came out in a jumble, but luckily, Leafpool seemed to understand.

"Jaypaw, go and warn ThunderClan," Leafpool ordered, and Jaypaw pelted away. "Cinderpaw, go with him." Cinderpaw ran in the direction Jaypaw had gone. "And Hollypaw, stay by my side." Hollypaw nodded, just as a figure came crashing through the underbrush. He was growling and dripping wet—Crowfeather.

"You aren't going to get away," he spat at Hollypaw, but then saw Leafpool and stopped. Leafpool locked his gaze for a few moments, and his expression softened. Wondering what was going on, Hollypaw waited. As long as they could stall for time, anything would have to do.

"I love you, Crowfeather," Leafpool purred, and she stepped closer to him. Hollypaw's ears burned. _What?!_

"Leafpool…," Crowfeather began, but she shushed him with her paw. She twined her tail with his and purred loudly. Crowfeather seemed to drink in her warm scent and began to purr as well. Hollypaw thought she shouldn't be seeing this, but when Brambleclaw came barging through the bushed, everything was clear to her.

Leafpool bit down hard on his shoulder and kicked out her leg to trip him. The dark gray warrior fell to the ground with a howl and looked up at Leafpool.

"You thought I still loved you?" she sighed. "Well you're wrong." She went in to slash at him while he was down, but then Brambleclaw stepped in.

"Leafpool," he meowed. "It'll only make things worse." Leafpool lowered her paw, and Brambleclaw rounded on Crowfeather. "Go! Now! You're on ThunderClan territory." With hurt glittering in his eyes, the dark gray warrior got to his paws. His fur was ruffled, and he looked taken aback by what Leafpool had done. He turned around, keeping his back to Brambleclaw, and then darted off in the direction of WindClan, not looking back once.

"We have to hurry!" Hollypaw cried out, as soon as he was out of view.

"I know," Brambleclaw hissed to his daughter. "Come, now!" He looked over his shoulder, and several cats padded out from behind the bush—Graystripe, Squirrelflight, Sandstorm, Spiderleg, Brook, Stormfur, Millie, and Brackenfur. Brambleclaw flicked his tail at all of them and they continued on in the same direction as Crowfeather had been going. As they walked on, Hollypaw smelled WindClan scent—but they were no where near the border.

"Dad," she whispered. "I smell WindClan." Her father tensed, and her heart thumped against her chest with fright. Suddenly, a yowl could be heard in the distance. Crashing through the forest came a worried white warrior—Cloudtail. He was panting heavily, making his pelt heave with every breath.

"WindClan are attacking our camp!" he howled.


	17. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Brambleclaw unsheathed his claws and ordered, "Go!" Cloudtail ran off to where he came from, and all of the other warriors followed after him. Hollypaw, being the only apprentice there, struggled a little to keep up, but somehow managed. She kicked up dust as she moved forward, but she was determined to show her father—and all of the other cats—that she could handle herself.

Not long before the group reached the ThunderClan camp, they heard howls and cries of fury. Hollypaw's ears got hot with fear, and her whiskers began to twitch. She actually had to be in a battle… What would happen if she had to kill another cat? _I must defend my Clan, _she thought, and followed the cats as they ran faster.

When they reached the camp, Brambleclaw skidded to a halt. Almost all of WindClan seemed to be in the gorge! Berryfrost, Hazelpatch, and Mouseclaw were teaming up on Tornear, who fought with all of his heart. Daisy was fighting surprisingly well against Owlwhisker, who looked shocked. Ferncloud was standing outside of the nursery, defending her kits from Weaselfur. Whitetail and Nightcloud were tackling Dustpelt and Sorreltail. Ashfur, Brightheart, and Thornclaw were fighting off Ashfoot, who seemed to be having a hard time. Honeypaw and Poppypaw wrestled Breezepaw and Harepaw to the ground. Onestar was screaminf furiously as he rolled over on the ground with Firestar. Jaypaw and Cinderpaw fought side by side, with Birchfall behind them, challenging anyone who came by. The warriors on the edge of the gorge climbed down and into the camp.

Hollypawglanced around nervously for Lionpaw, and was astonished to him clawing at… Heatherpaw! _But I thought that…_ Running over to her brother's side, she bared her teeth at the pretty WindClan apprentice.

"Go, I have this," he meowed, pinning her to the ground. Standing aside, Hollypaw watched for a second. Heatherpaw kicked at his stomach, and he fell to the side, giving Heatherpaw time to climb on top of him. She trapped him to the ground, and Hollypaw leapt in.

"No!" Lionpaw growled. "I have this!" Hollypaw backed up, and then dashed away to help anyone else who needed it. Lionpaw felt claws digging in to his shoulders as Heatherpaw stared down at him with strangely colored eyes. He flinched as he felt blood dribble down his arm.

"Why?" he whispered, just loud enough for her to Heatherpaw to hear him over the screaming cats.

"I have to prove my loyalty to my Clan again," she hissed, "… after I tried to help _you_." She raised one unsheathed paw, and almost brought it down to his throat, before a blur of black knocked her to the ground. Heatherpaw glared at Hollypaw with pure hatred burning in her eyes. Hollypaw locked her underneath her paws, and unsheathed her claws. Heatherpaw let out a yowl, and Lionpaw got to his paws, shakily. Heatherpaw tried to claw at Hollypaw's throat, but couldn't. Hollypaw raised her paw, and almost brought it down to her neck, when Lionpaw yelled, "Don't!"

Hollypaw flicked her head around, and felt Heatherpaw's frightened body limp underneath her.

"What?" she asked.

"I said don't," Lionpaw repeated. "Just leave her." Hollypaw stared at him shocked, and then got up slowly, afraid that Heatherpaw had tricked them. But Heatherpaw got up after Hollypaw and gazed at Lionpaw with a glitter in her eye.

"Thank you," she purred, and she touched her nose to the underside of his neck. Hollypaw's fur stood on end as she watched. What if Heatherpaw bit at his neck while he was distracted? After a few moments, she let her muscles relax, and saw that nothing was wrong. Heatherpaw bounded off into the fight, and Hollypaw knew she was after another ThunderClan cat, but why hadn't she killed Lionpaw when she had the chance? Hollypaw was shaken out of her thoughts as she felt a heavy load on her shoulders.

Hollypaw dropped to the ground, hitting her chin hard on the ground. She let out a scream, and tried to figure out who it was on top of her. She turned her head just enough to see over her shoulder—Breezepaw. Hollypaw let out a ground, and tried to wriggle out from his grip. He dug his claws in harder, making her howl with pain.

"You're not going to get away!" he growled. Hollypaw raised her tail and tapped him on the back of the leg. He spun his head around angrily, giving Hollypaw the perfect opportunity. She flipped over, crushing Breezepaw under her weight. He dug his fangs into Hollypaw's neck fur, and she felt a sharp pain that cause her to screech. Clawing at his head before he got them in too deep, he let go, making Hollypaw gasp for breath as a cut on the back of her neck bled. She rounded on Breezepaw and then Lionpaw rushed to her side.

"Want me to take this one?" he asked.

"No," Hollypaw replied. "But you can help." She winked and dove for a scared-looking Breezepaw. He kicked off her belly and she flew over his head on the ground behind him. Her breath got knocked out of her, and she felt something claw at her tail. She kicked out her hind paws and the pain disappeared, but then a new pain came. Not physical pain, but emotional, as she saw Jaypaw's back turned to Crowfeather who was ready to pounce. His eyes glowed with cold pride, as he jumped for the unknowing apprentice.

"_Jaypaw_" Hollypaw cried, as Crowfeather landed on top of her brother.


	18. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Jaypaw felt claws dig into his back and he smelled WindClan. He let out a caterwaul and fell to the ground. Hearing a cry coming from somewhere in the distance, Jaypaw noticed the voice of his sister. Her voice was the drowned out by Crowfeather's menacing growl.

"After I take you out, I'll go for those spies you call your kin." He spat out the word 'spies' as if it were a curse. Not giving up, Jaypaw tried to slash at the WindClan warrior's paws, hoping that that would make him let go—but it didn't work. Crowfeather let out a chuckle, and held him down harder.

"Get away from him!" Hollypaw shouted, and she jumped at Crowfeather. Bowling him over with him, Hollypaw rolled around on the ground. She scratched at his muzzle and blood dribbled from the wound. Growling with rage, Crowfeather leapt at her. About to run to get help from someone who could fight, Jaypaw stopped and sniffed the air. Where was Cinderpaw? She had been right next to him!

Turning his attention back to Crowfeather, he found that there wasn't much time. Hollypaw tried to grab onto his shoulders with his claws, but missed. He spun around and kicked out his hind paws, causing Hollypaw to fly back and collide with a wall of rock. She dropped to the ground, unconscious. Jaypaw tried to run to his sister's side, but Crwofeather stood in his way. His heart thudding with fear, Jaypaw made a run for it, but was then thrashed to the ground by a heavy weight.

"Get off!" Jaypaw cried, even though he was fully aware that Crowfeather would pay no attention. Crowfeather laughed and raised his unsheathed paw above Jaypaw's neck. Holding him down with the other paw, Crowfeather made sure Jaypaw couldn't move. Jaypaw felt tears come to his eyes as he realized that he was about to join StarClan. He lay limp, not bothering to fight back, and awaited his death.

Jaypaw felt a cold claw touch his neck, and then a sharp pain. Before anything else, though, Crowfeather's weight suddenly was lifted. Jaypaw got to his paws shakily, and scented the air—Cinderpaw!

"What? You can't fight your own battles?" Crowfeather hissed at Jaypaw. "You have to get she-cats to fight them for you?"Cinderpaw let out a screech and lunged for Crowfeather's leg. He tripped and fell on his side as she bit down hard. Jaypaw, determined to show Crowfeather that he could fight, pounced for his exposed belly. He scratched furiously, and then Crowfeather whacked him hard in the head. Getting back up quickly, Jaypaw kicked his chin up. Cinderpaw kept a strong hold on Crowfeather's hind leg, and didn't let go.

Crowfeather grazed his claws across Jaypaw's face, and Jaypaw flew back, stunned. Then, Crowfeather kicked out his hind paw, causing Cinderpaw to jump back in surprise. He got to his paws, with a slight limp and padded toward Cinderpaw, cornering her in the medicine cat den. All around them cats were screaming and hissing, as the battle raged on.

With an evil grin, Crowfeather took a step closer to Cinderpaw. She was already pressed up against the wall, and couldn't go any further. Jaypaw's heart tore itself apart as he heard a cry come from Cinderpaw. Tears were streaming down her fur—he knew it. He had to get help—but there wouldn't be enough time.

At that moment, Leafpool came bursting into the den, her eyes wide with alarm.

"Crowfeather!" she yowled. He flicked his head around and growled. "Please, no." There was a glint of challenge in Crowfeather's eyes, as if he dared her to step closer and try to save the little apprentice. Leafpool glanced at Cinderpaw and her eyes flood with tears.

"I must do what I must do for my Clan," Crowfeather said simply. Jaypaw knew what he meant by that, and he lunged for Cinderpaw. But Crowfeather whipped around and snapped his jaws together in a vicious bite. Jaypaw didn't back away, and stood almost nose to nose with the WindClan warrior.

"You can't see me," Crowfeather growled. "So I wouldn't expect you to run." Jaypaw, with anger now surging through him, flung out his front paw and raked Crowfeather's muzzle. Crowfeather snarled and turned back to Cinderpaw.

"I trusted you," Crowfeather told Leafpool, who stood a couple tail-lengths away. "But you betrayed me. So why should I be any different?" Cinderpaw looked as if she was going to cower against the wall, and most apprentice's would have, but she gave a jerk and semi-crouched, her eyes glittering with determintation. Crowfeather, who still had his back turned to her, was unaware of her sudden change. He yelped as she pounced on his back and knocked him to the ground.

"You're brave," Crowfeather hissed, "but not very smart!" He clawed at her underbelly with his hind feet, but she avoided his attack, as if expecting it. Taken aback, he glared at her and got to his paws. She lashed out again and went for his leg. This time, though, he was able to shield himself from her fangs and she flew back, hitting up against the wall. Crowfeather ran to her and towered above her, sending ripples of fear off her pelt and to Jaypaw's nose. _I have to do something!_ As if reading his thoughts, Leafpool tried to jump in.

"Don't!" Cinderpaw cried, and Leafpool stopped.

"Cinderpaw…," she choked, her voice full of sympathy. Crowfeather took the opportunity and dive for Cinderpaw, catching her at just the right spot—her neck.

In a deadly grip, he sunk his fangs into her fur, and she let out a muffled howl. Leafpool began to sob uncontrollably and jumped on Crowfeather's back, wresting him to the floor. Cinderpaw was released, but Leafpool didn't seem to notice, and continued to take down Crowfeather. With guilt pulsing through every mouse-length of his body, Jaypaw rushed to Cinderpaw.

"Cinderpaw!" he screamed. He felt her gaze hot on his fur. "Cinderpaw…"

"Jaypaw…," she managed to say.

"I'm sorry," he meowed, putting his nose to her fur. "I should have done something. I—I'll never forgive myself."

"F-forgive and forget," Cinderpaw rasped. "I knew this was going to happen. There was nothing that you could do to change the fate of StarClan." Tears came to Jaypaw's eyes, and he felt something weird happening inside of him. What was he feeling?

"I love you, Cinderpaw," he said, unable to hold it back any longer. He wrapped his tail around her and let his tears sink into her fur. Completely oblivious to whatever was happening around him, he pressed himself up against Cinderpaw.

"I love you, too, J-Jaypaw," she mewed weakly. Jaypaw licked her head repeatedly, and sensed her breathing getting shallowed. His heart was telling him to go and get herbs, that maybe he could save her right now. But his mind was telling him not to, and that he couldn't explain.

He wanted to match his breathing to hers, and to see what she could see in her head right now, but her thoughts were covered by a fog.

"I will never forget you, Cinderpaw," he whispered in her ear, as her breathing got worse, and finally, she drew her last breath before joining StarClan.


	19. Epilogue

**Since a bunch of people are about to rip my fur off for killing poor little ****Cinderpaw****, I'm posting the epilogue now to show you that there is a happy ending!**

**Epilogue**

_It was the morning after the battle, and many cats had bad wounds. The __WindClan__ warriors had fought very fiercely in this battle, but only one cat had died—__Cinderpaw__Jaypaw's__ heart ached more than ever, for the feeling that he could have done something to save her life still hung about him, even though he knew it shouldn'__t have._

_Half of the Clan had been in the medicine cat den after the battle, and few were still coming in to get their wounds checked. Luckily, none of them had to sleep in the den, so __Jaypaw__ managed to get some rest. His paws hurt from all of the cats that he had to held mend the day before.__He had even helped to take care of __Firestar__, for he had lost a life, and while most cats would have been thrilled about that, __Jaypaw__ was hurting too much._

_Leafpool__ seemed to notice__ his feelings because she had co__me up to him once everyone had left in the morning and were busying themselves in the main clearing._

_"I think we're both going to miss her very much," she mewed. __Jaypaw__ turned his sightless gaze to her and blinked. Instead of saying yes, he nodded sadly._

_He went out into the main clearing and immediately heard __Firestar's__ meow sound through the camp. "Everyone old enough to catch their own prey gather below the __Highledge__." __Jaypaw__ sat beside his sister and brother, who saw how bummed out he was and tried to comfort him by wrapping their __tail's__ around him. Not wanting to be cooed by anyone, he flicked their tails away. They seemed to expect this, though, because t__hey shrugged and looked forward, backing up a bit._

_"__WindClan__ fought very hard yesterday," __Firestar__ began, "and so did __ThunderClan__. We won, yet still lost one life—the life of an irreplaceable cat__—__Cinderpaw__." He ducked his head for a moment. "But we gather here today to honor a few cats with their warrior names. __Lionpaw__, if you would step forward first?"_

_Lionpaw__ blinked, and then dashed to the front of the clearing._

_"__Lionpaw__, do you promise to uphold the Warrior Code and defend your Clan, even at the cost of you life?"_

_"I do," __Lionpaw__ replied steadily. __Firestar__ placed his head on __Lionpaw's_

_"Then I give you your warrior name. __Lionpaw__, from now on, you shall be known as __Lionfire__." __Lionfire__ licked __Firestar's__ shoulder and then brimmed with pride as the Clan began to chant his name loudly. __Ashfur__ sheered on, too, and he looked just as proud as the new warrior did._

_"__Hollypaw__ If you would come up, next?" __Firestar__ meowed, once the Clan had hushed a bit. __Hollypaw__ got to her feet and made her way to her leader. "__Hollypaw__, do you promise to uphold the Warrior Code and protect the Clan, even at the risk of your life?"_

_"I do," __Hollypaw__ answered, holding her head high. __Firestar__ placed his head on top of hers._

_"Then from this day forth, you shall be known as __Hollymist__." She licked her leader's shoulder respectfully and the Clan, once again, bega__n to cry out the warrior's name._

_"I think it's time for __Leafpool__ to take the spotlight now. __Leafpool__?"__Firestar__ glanced at the medicine cat and she nodded quickly before hurrying to the front. She cleared her throat as she stood up on the __Highledge__Jaypaw__ wondered why he had called __Leafpool__ up to the front and then his pelt tingled with excitement as he felt her gaze hot on his fur. Was it because…?_

_"I, __Leafpool__, medicine cat of __ThunderClan__ call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He had trained hard to understand the way of a medicine cat, and with your help, he will serve the Clan for many moons. __Jaypaw__, do you promise to uphold the way of a medicine cat, __tostand__ apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan, and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?" She spoke so confidently, as if she had said these words over and over to herself for her entire life. Noticing that the whole Clan was waiting for his answer now, he then stepped forward and replied:_

_"I do."_

_"Then by the powers of __StaClan__," she continued, "I give you your true name as a medicine cat. __Jaypaw__, from this moment you shall be known as __Jayfeather__StarClan__ honors your knowledge and __braveness,__ and we welcome you as a full medicine cat of __ThunderClan__." __Jayfeather__ could feel every eye on him, and then a happiness filled the clearly. The cats were all calling out to something—to __someone—and he__ soon realize, with a jolt of pride, that it was him who they were addressing._

_"__Jayfeather__Jayfeather__!"__ He had never felt so glad in his lifetime, and now he felt what it was like to be appreciated. He always used to be thought of as the blind cat, but now he would be known as the medicine cat._

_He was shook from his thoughts and his moments of pure bliss when he heard __Firestar__ speak again._

_"There is one more apprentice whom I'd like to honor today," he meowed. __Jayfeather__ listened intently. "Although she is no longer physically with us, I call upon __Cinderpaw__, now of __StarClan__." _Can he really do that? _Jayfeather__ thought. Shock rippled through the crowd of cats._

_"Wherever she may be now, hunting in the forest of __StarClan__, I'd like to give her __her__ warrior name. __Cinderpaw__, from now on, you will be remembered to us as __Cinderpelt__. We know you are in a better place, and you will always remain in out hearts." The Clan was still a bit surprised at this, and they were probably wondering if __Firestar__ could even do that. But that didn't stop them._

_"__Cinderpelt__Cinderpelt__!"_

_At these words, __Jayfeather's__ whole body filled with warmth, and a familiar scent drifted about him. He turned his head slightly to his right, where no one was sitting—or so he thought. He felt a strange __presence and then he heard someone whisper: __Jaypaw__, remember, I'll never forget you. A gust of wind came and the scent was taken along with it._

_I'll always love you, __Cinderpelt_


End file.
